Final Fantasy 8 to the power of 10
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Time Compression has a flaw in it. The future has been altered into a world where a creature named Sin terrorizes the world. But what this world needs, is a few blasts from the past. Last Added - Revised Chapter 1 and 2
1. Girl Out of Water

Reality. Such a hard thing to change day by day.

A harlequin said it best once, "Reality is there day to day. If you cannot cope with it, reality will certainly crush you, and life will go on, leaving your crushed body behind." A hideous parallel to the forces of that world which the story took place.

Everyone has a story within reality, a story which would span time and space to be told to people who would hear and listen and learn. A story is told by the person who experiences, and rather, being out of control of it, can control it with their Will.

What is Will? Is it a mystical force of some kind? Or rather, the strength of the human spirit, and all living things that live day to day?

* * *

Squall turned around at the familiar tapping of cowboy boots on the hard marble flooring of Balamb Garden. The sound was light, most definitely not Irvine, for he rarely ran, unless it was an emergency. He preferred to walk, or at the very least, jog to keep in shape.

The footsteps belonged to a girl, clad in the familiar yellow cowgirl styled dress, a dark hued pair of nunchucks strapped to her back. She wore a cowboy hat that seemed a size too large for her. Skidding to a halt, she panted for a moment before giving a cheerful greeting. "Hi Squall!"

"Selphie," Squall said, nodding in greeting. "What's going on?"

"Squall," she said, standing up straight, "Can I borrow your GF's?"

Squall blinked curiously. "I suppose so," he said, withdrawing the silver orbs that contained the GF. "But we all agreed to never junction again, so we won't forget our past ever again."

"I know that," Selphie said, eyeing the GF's in his hand. "I just want to try something. Please?"

Squall sighed as he handed the GF's over to her. "Bring them back," he said.

Selphie nodded as she stuck the GF's into her pocket. "Thanks!" She then dashed off, Squall shaking his head.

"Ball of energy," he remarked, wandering off towards the cafeteria, his stomach rumbling in hunger.

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Zell asked as Selphie took out the silver orbs one by one, Junctioning her mind to them, the balls vanishing without a trace. "I mean, we've never met them really save for a little while. Even some of the ones who we spoke to didn't hang around us."

"I'm sure," Selphie replied. The pair were standing in the open aired Quad. She finished Junctioning to Eden as she held out her hand. Zell sighed as he relinquished Ifrit, Quetzcoatl and Bahamut. She then junctioned to them as well and grinned. "Trippy," she remarked, basking in the power that flowed through her body. She mentally ran through the magic junction exercise to be safe, double checking her stock of magic.

"Don't get carried away," Zell said as the girl nodded. "I'll stand over here, in case it doesn't work."

Selphie nodded as she concentrated.

The sea was calm, quiet. Then, the water began to rise.

Birds shrieked and flew away, beasts of the sea steered clear of the ball of aqua. And when people saw it, it was their last gaze upon the earth.

Garden shook violently as an impact shuddered the side. Zell grabbed the wall as he cursed. "The hell is going on!"

Selphie stopped abruptly in mid chant as a huge ball of liquid rose into the air. "I... didn't summon that, right?" she asked nervously.

"Don't know, but it looks NASTY!" Zell exclaimed in shock as things began to fly towards it.

Selphie grabbed onto the ground as she was caught within the pull. "Zell, help me!" she screamed.

Zell grabbed her legs as he was hauled towards the swirling hole within the ball of liquid. Then, he felt slender fingers grab onto his bare legs as Quistis grabbed him, followed shortly by Squall, Irvine and Rinoa, and even Rinoa's dog, Angelo grabbed onto the tail of her dress. But it was to no avail.

* * *

Final Fantasy 8 to the power of 10

Written by Shaun Garin

Chapter 1 : Girl Out Of Water

* * *

Selphie awoke abruptly as she coughed out some water. She sat up, spitting out a mouthful of the salty ocean water. She coughed and choked for a good half minute as she stood up, wiping water from her face. A voice called out to her in a strange accent. "Hey! You okay?"

Wiping wet brown hair from her face, she called back, "Yeah, I'm fine!" A ball floated by as she picked it up and knocked it back towards the beach where a man caught it.

Selphie waded towards the waters edge. Upon coming closer to the beach, she noticed the man before her. Tall and dark skinned with red hair sticking up in a great spike. He wore a open half shirt that just encircled his stomach and baggy yellow pants. His hair was held up by a band of blue. As she reached the beach, he walked over and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Selphie repeated, squeezing water out of her dress. A hand went to her head and then back, mentally thanking whatever was out there that Irvine's hat and her nunchucks had accompanied her to.. where ever this was. "Um, can you direct me to the nearest city?"

The man blinked curiously. "City? Like with Machina?" At her nod, he shook his head. "Nope. Nothing like that around here."

"Um, what continent am I on?" Selphie then asked.

"Continent?" The man barked a short laugh. "This is no continent. This is the island of Besaid. I'm Wakka, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Um, Selphie Timlett, SeeD from Balamb Garden," she said. A hushed quiet was heard as Wakka looked at her curiously.

"Seed? Ain't no seeds around here," he said, shaking his head.

"But everyone knows about SeeD," Selphie protested. "Where's Balamb Garden?"

"Destroyed, 1000 years ago." Wakka replied.

His words hit home hard. "Destroyed?" she asked, shock starting to grow.

"Ya." He gestured towards the ruins surrounding the jungle. "A thousand  
years ago, there were people and Machina -- Machines -- to run them. People played all day, and let the Machina do the work. Then, Sin came and you can see what happened. Of course, that's why we have to always repent for our Sins, to lead a clean life."

Selphie stumbled, absorbing the information. Wakka couldn't be lying, could he?

Wakka spun the ball on his finger. "You play Blitzball?"

"Blitzball?" Selphie asked, confused.

"Ya," Wakka said, nodding. "It's an under water sport."

"How do you breathe? Air tanks?" Selphie asked.

Wakka made a noise. "Air tanks? Ain't no air tanks. We hold our breath in five minute intervals."

"That's nuts!" Selphie exclaimed. "I can barely hold my breath for more than a minute!"

"Not a player then." Wakka sighed.

"Um, have you seen a few friends of mine?" Selphie asked. "We were sucked up by this big ball of water and must have gotten scattered."

"No one has washed ashore lately," Wakka said, pausing to think. "C'mon, I'll bring you to Besaid Village. We'll get you some food and drink there."

Selphie's stomach growled. "Thanks, that's most appreciated."

Wakka laughed. "No problem, girl. C'mon, it's this way."

Halfway to the entrance of the beach, Wakka turned to Selphie. "You said a big ball of water sucked you all in, ya?"

Selphie nodded. "Yes, it was shining and sounded like a whale."

Wakka paled. "Yevon... that was Sin you encountered. Praise to Yevon you're still alive." He did a funny little bow with his arms. "C'mon, I'll help ya."

* * *

Selphie had to admit the place had a tropical, natural beauty to it, like it was somewhere along the equator of the world. The brunette briefly wondered if the whole world was like this, lush with green all over the place. She came up to a sudden stop though as Wakka screeched to a halt, two men, one red haired and the other younger with dark brown hair stood before them. "Ah, hello. You must be the young girl who washed up on shore."

"Be careful," the second one said. "There are many fiends out on the road today."

"We'll keep an eye out for them," Wakka vowed as he wandered towards the gates.

"Who were they?" Selphie asked curiously as the pair of half armored men left.

"Oh them? You forgot that?" At Selphie's blank look, Wakka moaned and rubbed his neck. "I guess so. Those were the local Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta. They have a tent in town." Wakka looked up and his expression brightened. "Ah, we're here. Besaid Village! Go and present yourself to the temple first. I'm sure that will clear up any questions you may have forgotten from encountering Sin's Toxin. My tent is over there. Come and see me when you're ready to eat."

Selphie nodded absently as she wandered around town. Many things were the same, in a sort of strange way. There were armed men, supposively guards or those Crusaders Wakka told her about, and adorning the way before her was a large temple. Picking up her courage, Selphie headed for the temple.

Inside, the place was adorned with candles and statues. A strange melody was being sung, one that she found strangely familiar. It was a memory... that she had forgotten. She shook her head and unjunctioned a few Guardian Forces.

"Hello child," an elderly man said, walking up to her. "Are you here to visit our temple?"

Selphie shook the thoughts from her head. "Yes. I'd like to know about that statue. Over there." She pointed to a random statue that stood overhead.

"Ah, that is our Lord Braska, the High Summoner. Many years we have waited for a statue of him, and now it is here."

"Summoner? What's that?" Selphie suddenly found herself the target of many people's looks. Thinking fast to something Wakka said, she added hastily, "I got too close to uh, Sin and my head's all fuzzy."

A group of startled gasps and nods came from the residents of the temple as the elderly man nodded. "I see. Well, let Yevon guide you."

Selphie exhaled, having slipped past them for a moment as she looked over the place. There was a door with a high set door at the very back of the temple, stairs leading to it. Curiosity got to her and she stepped up to the first step, only to be called down by the sharp whip like command of, "Halt! No one but the Summoner and her Guardians can go up there."

Selphie flushed as she stepped down. "I'm sorry," she said to the elderly man who's expression softened.

"Sin's toxin works in mysterious ways. I am sure you will remember all things soon. Do you remember the prayer?"

At her blank look, the man demonstrated, and Selphie copied it shakily. "Good, good," the man said, smiling. "All things will come back with Yevon's blessing."

Selphie's stomach growled as she blushed. "I.. gotta go, Wakka is waiting for me."

The elderly man chuckled. "Go child."

* * *

Selphie laid down, full and tired. It had been quite a full day. Aimlessly, she wandered in a light sleep, dreams of her friends keeping her company. Rinoa looked over to her in her dreams as she said, "It's been almost a day now..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Squall replied in Wakka's voice.

Selphie cracked an eye open, her dreams disturbed as Wakka wandered out of the tent with the elderly man who had helped her before. "Where are they going? The temple?" Grabbing her hat and Strange Vision, she dashed after them.

Pushing the great doors open, she found a few people standing around the middle of the room, Wakka and the elderly man standing there, conversing in low tones. Selphie wandered up and tapped Wakka on the shoulder. "Wakka, what's going on?"

"Yuna, our resident apprentice summoner hasn't emerged from the Trials yet," Wakka replied, concern written over his tone. "She's been in there for almost a day now."

"So, why don't we go get her?" Selphie asked chipperly.

"It's forbidden," Wakka replied simply.

"But she could be ill, or in danger!" Selphie's expression hardened. "I'm going in."

"But... the traditions! It's taboo!"

"I can't stay here, waiting for someone to make a move. Sorry Wakka." With that, Selphie flew up the stairs, taking two at a time, pushing the door open. A hand came down on her shoulder and reflexively, she tossed Wakka down the stairs. Turning red, she went through hurridly.

* * *

"The song... its louder in here," Selphie said, after making her way through the Cloister of Trials in record time. "Damnit I KNOW this music from somewhere. Stupid Time Compression and stupid GFs." With a shake of her head, many crystals appeared in her hand and she placed it into a pocket at the front of her dress.

She shivered at the haunting voices, pressing forward. A hand came down on her shoulder. Selphie spun and Wakka found himself on the ground, dazed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Selphie exclaimed, stunned at her actions.

"Ugh, it's okay," Wakka replied, sitting up. "That was some throw. Mind teaching me that?" At his teasing tone, Selphie relaxed, helping him up.

"I can't believe you went in here," Wakka scolded. "only Summoners and Guardians can come in here. Memory loss or not, it's still a really bad move to do."

"Then why are you in here?" Selphie asked, hoping to turn the tables on the man. He just folded his arms sternly.

"I'm a guardian," he said simply. "It's part of my job description to come in here." He sighed. "Well, as long as we're here, might as well go all the way, ya?" He walked up to a circular platform, Selphie following close behind. With a lurch, the platform began to descend into the depths of the Trials.

As they reached the bottom, two people looked up. One was a gorgeous lady with dark hair done up in braids, wearing a dress with a skirt made up of black leather belts that went to her feet. The other was a large beast man with blue fur, leather armor and sported a horn with half of it cut off. He was also sporting dozens of feathers and beads as well. "What are you doing here, Wakka?" The lady asked. Her voice was smooth and low. Her icy tone sent shivers up Selphie's spine. "Thought we couldn't handle it ourselves?"

"Naw, it wasn't like that at all," Wakka said, embarrassed. "Something came up."

"Well then, mind explaining who the girl is?" the woman asked, eyes narrowing. "She doesn't look like a Guardian, except for her strange weapons."

"I'm Selphie Timlett," Selphie said, having enough of the tension in the room. "I came here because I was worried."

"I tried to stop her," Wakka put in. "But she just barged in and solved the Trials in record time."

The woman let loose a sigh that was part grumble. "All right, she can stay. We'll deal with this later."

Suddenly, the door before them cracked open as a light spilled out from behind the door. Selphie gazed in awe as she hadn't seen anything like it. Then, a girl emerged. She had dark brown hair cut to her neck, dressed in a strange dress that went to her booted feet. Her grace reminded the girl of Matron in the smooth flowing way she moved. But then, without warning, the girl pitched forward and Selphie sprang into action, moving forward. But the blue furry creature had the girl in his hands.

The summoner opened her eyes as she smiled. "I did it," she said, happily. "I have become a summoner."

* * *

"Quite a crowd here," Selphie remarked.

"This happens all the time," Wakka replied. "When a new summoner passes the rites, she demonstrates her newfound power."

Selphie paused in thought. "Summoner... I know that word but I can't remember where." She giggled. "Sorry, my history is bad."

Wakka looked at her blankly as the pair stood in the front with the blue creature she had come to know as Kimahri and the woman called Lulu. "Go for it," Wakka called out.

The girl, Selphie was told was named Yuna, nodded, said "Okay" softly and held out her decorative staff. She concentrated and Selphie felt a familiar tingle of energy in the air.

A glyph appeared on the stone center and flared up into the skies. Suddenly, a shape plummeted out of the skies as people oohed and ahhed. The shape expanded it's wings, revealing a decorative red underbelly and an avian form. It landed with a whoosh of air as Yuna came up to pat it's face tentatively. People began to clap in appreciation as Selphie realized with a start, that Summoners summoned Guardian Forces. But she had never seen that Guardian Force before.

With a pat, Yuna dismissed it and it flew up into the air and vanished.

"That was an..." Selphie began but was cut off.

"An Aeon," Lulu said. She turned to look at Selphie. "That was what you were going to say, right?"

Selphie nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Yeah, an Aeon. I've never seen one before." A half truth, she remarked to herself, as Aeons were a bit different than Guardian Forces as far as she could tell. She had never seen the particular Aeon Yuna had summoned out.

* * *

Day turned to night as Selphie wandered the center of town. Many people still gathered there since the celebration feast. She noted Wakka was standing with a bunch of guys dressed similarly to him. The quiet Ronso stood, watching her with his keen yellow eyes. The woman in black nodded at her but didn't say anything. Finding herself pressed to talk to someone, Selphie wandered up to Wakka who was talking to the bunch of guys.

"All right boys," Wakka was saying, "this is our battle. In one week, we face off against the blitzball leagues of Spira. Now, what's our goal?"

"TO DO OUR BEST!" The men chanted loudly. Selphie blinked.

"To do your best?" She asked, shaking her head. "How many games have you won?"

"Um, none?" one man asked, abashed.

Selphie groaned and threw up her hands in disgust. "You should have a way cooler goal than just 'doing your best'!" She thought for a moment and giggled. "This is a good one! Your new goal, is to WIN! At any cost! Win, win, win! Whoooo!"

"Win eh?" Wakka said, impressed at her energy. "That's really good. It could actually work. Okay boys, what's our goal?"

"TO WIN!" The men cheered and people looked up at the new chant, many smiling.

"That feels really good," another one said, grinning. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem!" Selphie giggled, spun and wandered over to where Yuna was sitting with a few elderly people.

Sitting down, a rustle of a long dress caught her attention as Yuna sat down beside her. "That was really nice what you did for them," Yuna said, smiling. "I'm Yuna."

"Selphie." She stuck her hand out and Yuna shook it a bit uncertainly. "You were really something, summoning that Aeon thingy."

Yuna giggled. "That is the first time I've heard someone refer to a sacred Aeon as a 'thingy'."

Selphie blushed, embarrassed. "Well, where I come from, there's Aeon like things all the time." Again, a half truth as she possessed all the known ones in the world. "I wish I could show you them sometime."

"Tell me about your home, Selphie," Yuna said after a moment of silence between the two girls. "What is it like there?"

"Oh it's great," Selphie exclaimed. "There's some really nice places around the world. There's Fisherman's Horizon which is one big dish, and then there's the Centra Continent where a HUGE city called Esthar is. There's lights and shopping malls and all sorts of technology there..." Selphie sighed wistfully. "It's nothing like this. Oh, and then there's the Garden, Balamb Garden is where I live now with Squall and Rinoa and Headmaster Cid..."

"It sounds wonderful," Yuna said as Selphie trailed off. "I wish I could see it. Is it far?"

"I suppose it could be far," Selphie said. "I... kinda wound up here by accident and now, I don't really remember where to go from here."

"I'm sure you can find your way back home, Selphie," Yuna said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Yuna. Yuna?" Yuna looked at her and Selphie grinned a bit. "Can I call you Yunie?"

Yuna blinked. "Like a nickname," Selphie clarified. "A friend of mine, Zell, he used to give everyone nicknames. Called me Seffie, Rinoa, Rinny, stuff like that. Squall never really got into the nickname thing but I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Yuna nodded, giggling. Selphie blushed. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm wound up about a subject or so."

"It's okay, and yes, you can call me Yunie."

Selphie giggled, hugged Yuna and yawned loudly. "Gosh, I'm tired. I think I'll go see if Wakka's got a bed for me."

"All right. Good night, Selphie." Yuna watched her go as Lulu came up to her and sat down, smoothing her skirt underneath her."Quite the girl," Lulu remarked.

"Yes," Yuna replied.

"You like her, don't you?" At Yuna's embarrassed look, Lulu sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you are too trusting, Yuna. She broke the ancient taboo and came through the Cloister of Trials. You know that is forbidden amidst the people. She could be trouble."

"I disagree," Yuna replied firmly. "She has a kind heart, something I haven't seen in years. I feel... safe around Selphie."

"As your Guardian, I can only protect you," Lulu said. "But, I cannot pick your friends for you. I will abide by this. For now." The dark clad woman got up and wandered over to Wakka, casting glances at Selphie who entered the Crusaders Tent.

* * *

"You look like you need someone to talk to," said Selphie that night as she sat around the campfire with Wakka. The girl could not sleep and found Wakka pacing in front of the fire. "Something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking," said Wakka slowly as he played with the blitzball between his hands. "About my brother. He'd be about your age. His name was Chappu."

"You cared for him a lot," said Selphie sadly. "Something happened to him, huh?"

"Chappu was a crusader," said Wakka as he rubbed the back of his head. "My brother. It's hard to talk about him at times."

What happened to Chappu?" Selphie asked.

"Chappu was different," Wakka said, sighing. "He went to fight Sin one day with the Crusaders, thought he would miss his boat. Left this behind." Wakka picked up a weapon that sat next to him, a shimmering translucent blue blade with a hooked end. "This was a sword I gave him the day before he left. Instead, he left it, and turned his back on the teachings by taking an Al Bhed weapon. A rifle. They told me the day later, during the height of the championship Blitzball game, that Chappu had died against Sin." Wakka let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Selphie."

"Everyone has a set of bad memories they need to get into the open," Selphie said. "Me, I'm an orphan. Was, almost all my life. Then, I went to Balamb and met the people I grew to love as my friends and family. I suffered war and pain and loss when Trabia was bombed. And to boot, I don't know where my friends are now. Zell and Quistis and Rinoa and Squall and Irvine... everyone is gone."

The pair sat in silence as Wakka slowly wrapped his arm around Selphie's shoulders. "Hey, thanks for listening," Wakka said, wiping away a tear. "And for what it's worth, I'll help you find your friends."

"Thanks Wakka."

Wakka grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "C'mon, lets get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day, ya? Tomorrow, we head for Kilika, and then for Luca. I'm sure we can find someone there that's seen your friends."

Selphie grinned as she followed Wakka into the Crusaders Tent.

* * *

Yuna stumbled with the large trunk, the contents rattling within the housing. Suddenly, strong hands came down and helped the slender girl with the burden. "Wow, what do you have in here, rocks?" Selphie joked as she helped Yuna upright the trunk.

"They're gifts for the temples we visit," Yuna replied, resting on the trunk side.

"You don't need all that luggage, Yuna," Lulu called out from the town square.

"I'm sure it's the thought that counts," Selphie said, Yuna blinking at the unfamiliar expression but nodding.

"Hey, Selphie!" Selphie turned to see Wakka. "You coming or not? We've got some stuff packed for ya."

"It is time to go," Lulu said. "Yuna, come along." Yuna had quickly picked out the smallest but most meaningful items of the large trunk and left the rest to the temple priests who brought it back to her room. "Are you prepared?"

Yuna clutched her staff in her hands. "Yes, I am ready."


	2. The Voyage To Kilika

Chapter 2 : The Voyage To Kilika

* * *

"I've never been on many boats," Selphie said as she traversed up the small mountain. Yuna giggled as she walked by the perky young girl. "I can pilot a lot of things though."

"Like what?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, like the Ragnarok. It's a huge airship shaped like a Ruby Dragon." At Yuna's wide eyed expression, Selphie grinned. "It's my baby. I love flying. It's so sleek and streamlined, it's just wonderful."

"I'm sure it would be incredible, soaring through the skies in an airship," Yuna said quietly.

"Don't believe me?" Selphie asked, turning to face her. "Well, just wait. Soon, I'll find my baby and we'll go flying together, okay?"

Yuna smiled at that. "I'd like that a lot."

Selphie laughed as she spun around and ran up to the top of the hill. "I'm sure we can see everything from here," she said, looking out.

Wakka walked up and knelt by the stone set beside the road. He began to make some motions of his hands, seemingly locked in prayer. Selphie blinked and turned to Lulu. "What's he doing?"

"Wakka is praying for a safe voyage," Lulu replied curtly. "It is a tradition that travelers from Besaid come here to pray before leaving the island. Chappu didn't pray, saying he'd miss his boat."

Selphie nodded. "Well, I'm gonna look around. Haven't been here."

Selphie wandered towards the archway. As she passed under it, a finely homed danger sense kicked in as she backflipped away, a blue furry Ronso dropping before her on all fours. Selphie stumbled backwards in alarm as Kimahri roared loudly, brandishing a spear. Selphie unsheathed her own weapon as the Ronso attacked.

Spear and nunchuck clashing as she parried each blow with expert skill, his thrusts became more fierce and wider. Suddenly, he growled and leapt, bringing the spear point down at her. Selphie eeped and rolled out of the way, concentrating. "Draw Fira!" Four beams of light flashed out from Kimahri who faltered in his attacks for a brief moment as she grinned and snapped out her hand. "Fira!"

Fire leapt from her hands, scorching the earth with the magical blaze. Yuna, watching the exchange from afar, tried to leap in to stop them but Lulu held her back. Kimahri looked positively shocked as fire danced on Selphie's hands. "Come and get me," she taunted.

"Stop!" Kimahri halted in mid rush as he turned to see Wakka, Lulu and Yuna walking towards them. "That's enough," Wakka said sternly. Then, he turned to Selphie, eyes wide. "You never told us you were a black mage."

"And learned the Fiends way of fighting, apparently," Lulu said, folding her arms. She seemed impressed at Selphie's control of fire. "High level spells no less for someone such a young age."

Selphie just absorbed this dumbly. Then, she noticed a red stain on Kimahri's arm. "Geez, I'm sorry," she said, gesturing to the cut. Kimahri said nothing as green light danced on her hands. "Cure." The air around his wound sparkled and Kimahri grunted as the wound closed with the rapid burning sensation of sped up healing. Wakka's jaw literally dropped as Lulu's eyebrows went up. Yuna was astounded.

"White magic too?" Yuna exclaimed.

"This is nuts!" Wakka exclaimed. "Lets get to that boat before Selphie tells us she's a Summoner too." With that, he walked off, shaking his head.

"That was amazing," Yuna exclaimed as the pair walked side by side towards the port. "Could you teach me the stuff you did?"

"Sure, it's not hard," Selphie said. "But what's all this about black and white mages?"

"Normally, when someone utilizes magic, they specialize in one specific class, either destructive or healing," Yuna explained as they reached the coast, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri taking care of the fiends around them quickly as they traveled. "I specialize in White magic, but that's mostly because I'm a summoner. There are some people called Red Mages who can use both white and black magic."

"What about Kimahri?" Selphie asked.

"Kimahri has this ability, not sure how it works. But it's called Lancet. He can draw energy to replenish his strength from monsters, and sometimes learn a technique to add to his special abilities." Yuna shrugged. "Kimahri doesn't talk much so even I have trouble understanding what he wants at times."

"Ah, kind of like Quistis," Selphie said, earning a puzzled look from her friend. "Quistis learned a whole lot of enemy skills as we call them during our journey together."

"You'll have to tell me about your friends sometime," Yuna remarked as the boarded the ship.

* * *

"What's Kilika like?"

Lulu looked over at Selphie who stood, leaning on the nearby harpoon gun. "Well," she said slowly. "It's a fishing village for starters with a temple devoted to the fayth in the nearby jungle. From your tone, I'd think that you don't know the area around here."

"Well, getting washed up by a giant ball of water will do that to you," Selphie remarked dryly as she leaned over the side of the boat to scoop up some of the water in her hands.

After a short pause, Lulu turned to Selphie and sighed. "How can you cast both white and black magic? It's not unheard of but the few practitioners do not even try to use the Lancet ability, an ability of the Ronso tribe."

"First of all, it's called Drawing, not Lancet," Selphie said. "I draw and stock magic from living beings and use it to augment my magical skills."

"Drawing?" Lulu paused in thought. "I remember an old text about something like that. Can you show me?"

"Sure, just stand right there." Selphie concentrated as she scanned Lulu's magical stock and nodded to herself. "Draw Blizzard!" Four beams of light accompanied by energy balls of random sizes shot out from Lulu's body and into Selphie's.

Lulu shivered. "It was like my body went numb for a split second."

Selphie nodded. "Most people complain of that occurring when someone draws from a human. The worst that could happen is someone like Zell who hates being drawn from and he's in pain for a couple of minutes."

"And you.. stock, this magic inside your body?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," said Selphie. "Right now I have a heavy stock of magic. I usually go out and draw a ton of magic when I'm bored so I have a lot to refine into more powerful magic. The human body can only contain 100 of one type of magic, otherwise their body can have very... negative effects." Selphie's expression scrunched up in memory of a younger student being violently ill as his body underwent some painful spasms for a good ten or so days. The teachers had to draw from his body for five and it was a good five more before he could stop shaking.

"Can you teach me this?" Lulu asked.

"Sure. Yunie wanted me to teach her how to cast black magic and then Wakka asked me to teach him how to augment his blitzball with elemental energy, but I can squeeze you in," Selphie said with a smile. "Okay, first, we need a living target. It won't do for you to draw from me since I have only so much magic on me. We need a volunteer."

"Gatta!" Lulu called out. The young Crusader looked up as Lulu waved him over.

"Yes, Lulu?" Gatta asked.

"Can you be our guinea pig?" Selphie asked hopefully. "We need someone to help with my lesson for today."

"Sure, I'll do what I can," Gatta said, uncertain of being experimented on.

"Great! Just stand right there and tell us if you feel any discomfort." Gatta stood at the bow as Selphie joined Lulu at the side. "Okay, the first thing to do is to concentrate. Focus on nothing but Gatta. Now, what you have to do is extend your senses outward and into his soul."

Gatta became nervous as Selphie explained how to Draw and Lulu began to hum in concentration. "Good, good," Selphie said. "Okay, now, take a deep breath, and try to pull the first magic you can feel from his body. Not too much, just a sharp tug is all it takes mentally."

Lulu flexed her hand in a grasping motion as she pulled... and a single beam of light emitted from Gatta with a single jaded ball of energy as it disappeared into her body. Lulu stumbled, panting and sweating.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone draw on their first try!" Selphie cheered. "It's a bit tiring at first, but you'll get the hang of it. What did you draw?"

"A sleep spell," Lulu replied, drawing a hankerchief from her dress and dabbing her forehead free of sweat. "four of them."

"That's good for starters," Selphie said. "Thanks Gatta."

Gatta nodded, wide eyed and amazed. "Not a problem." He then stumbled off, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach from the effects of drawing. He was then suddenly ill over the railing.

"Casting is about the same," Selphie instructed. "First of all, you specify a target. The ocean looks good for this sort of thing. What you do is concentrate and pull the magic from your body."

Lulu nodded and concentrated, making an arm motion. Pale green light flared briefly around her as she called out, "Sleep!"

The spell dissipated harmlessly over the ocean as Selphie grinned. "You really do pick this stuff up really fast! Cool!"

"Thank you for teaching me," Lulu said formerly.

"Aw, it's nothing," Selphie replied, blushing.

Suddenly, the boat heaved to the side as a huge fin erupted from the water. A cry of "SIN!" echoed in the air as it started to move away from the boat.

People rushed around as two men grabbed the harpoon guns. "What are you doing!" Wakka cried. "Put a harpoon in it and you'll drag us all under!"

"Our families are in Kilika!" One man cried. "Please forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna nodded. "Go for it."

The harpoons lanced out as one of them dug its way into the scales of Sin. Suddenly, things came flying down at them as they resolved into winged creatures. "Sinspawn!" Wakka shouted.

"Yuna, get rid of Sin with a Summon!" Lulu said, casting lightning on the nearest Sinspawn. "We'll cover you!"

Yuna nodded as she concentrated and performed a dance that a glyph formed on the ground as the mighty Valefor flew down and landed before her. Giving the Aeon a pat on the cheek, it took off and bombarded Sin with a flurry of lightning bolts. Sin's whale song seemed tortured for a moment as the boat lurched to the side.

Selphie smacked a Sinspawn away as she cast Fira on the last two. But two more joined the fight from Sin's fin as she groaned. "This is endless!"

Kimahri stabbed one and roared as spikes were shot into his side by a Sinspawn. The boat lurched again.

"We can't keep this up forever," Wakka shouted.

"I have an idea," Selphie said, dodging one. "Keep them off my back!"

Yuna nodded as she directed Valefor towards the Sinspawn.

"What's she doing?" Lulu asked as she blasted another with fire.

Selphie seemed locked in concentration as she thrust a hand outwards. "Quetzcoatl!"

A bolt of lightning lanced down from the heavens as people jumped back. Lulu turned to reprimand Selphie for the attack but a gasp echoed in the air. A screech echoed in the air as a green bird appeared in the skies above them, cracking with thunder.

"An Aeon!" Wakka exclaimed, shocked. "By Yevon, Selphie's a Summoner!"

Selphie managed a grin as she mentally commanded Quetzcoatl to attack Sin. The bird loosed a tremendous lightning blast that scorched Sin's main fin with Valefor dodging out of the way. Sin's screech was heard as it dived under the water, wounded by the tremendous attack that had miraculously had not turned the sea into one big lightning rod. Quetzcoatl vanished from view as Selphie stumbled a bit, holding her head. "Wow, I feel light headed," she remarked, fainting into Kimahri's arms.

* * *

Irvine bit into an apple. "Man, this is the life. Warm tropical breeze, fishing, good food... makes someone want to retire here."

Waking up in the middle of a jungle was bad enough. Having a giant plant with TEETH trying to nibble on your head was even worse. Three shots later, it was running deep into the jungle screeching angrily.

Feeling tired and hungry, Irvine stumbled his way into town. When in doubt, follow the worn path.

Grabbing a fruit from a nearby vendor, he paid the man who looked at the money funny before giving him his change.

It had been quiet for the last few days when he had arrived. Sleeping in the middle of town, listening to the waves. The towns name was Kilika and was a fishing port.

Suddenly, a cry went up. "SIN!"

Irvine blinked curiously as people started screaming and running in the opposite direction. "What the hell's going on?" he demanded of a man he grabbed by the shirt front from his leaning position.

"Are you daft, man?" exclaimed the other man. "Sin is coming to wipe the village out!" Wrenching himself free, he ran away.

Irvine had a moment to gape at the huge form that was looming close to the village. And then a loud whale-like sound could be heard. "Oh crap," said Irvine, his gun emerging from inside his jacket.

The creature swung a giant flipper and demolished a good portion of the left area of town. Irvine brought up his gun and fired.

* * *

"That was incredibly foolhardy," Lulu remarked as they sat around the cabin room. "Selphie could have killed us all with that electrical attack."

"But she didn't," Yuna replied. "I would have done the same thing to keep Sin away from Kilika. At the worst, Sin couldn't have been driven off so easily."

"Who knows," Wakka put in. "He could be following us to Kilika right now."

"That isn't very comforting," Lulu said crossly. "But you have a point. She should not be without Guardians. At the very least, we can find a Guardian for Selphie in Kilika... if it's still standing by the time we get there."

Selphie then stirred as she looked up at them and smiled weakly. "Hi there. Have I been out long?"

"Not really girl," Wakka answered. "But man, you ready shocked us with your summoning. How come you never told us you were a Summoner?"

Selphie blinked. "Well... um... it's hard to explain really," she managed to say.

"I'll say," Lulu remarked. "You can cast all types of magic, draw it from other beings, and even summon an Aeon. What are you?"

Selphie sighed as she sat up, swinging her feet over the bunk edge. "First, I'm purely human for a start. I come from a place called Garden, a school for Mercenaries. I've been taught a magic style known as Para-magic or Drawing, to draw and stock magic. And the summon you just saw was my Guardian Force."

"Wait a minute... that's the same thing you told me when I first found you and the shore," Wakka interrupted. "You serious on what you say girl, because I thought that was Sin's toxin playing with your mind."

"As much for the fact that I have to believe that I may have traveled at least a thousand years into the future... but that's the only thing that make sense... and is feasible," Selphie replied.

"That sounds really strange," Yuna said softly. "But I believe you."

"You do?" Selphie asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Even though your story doesn't make sense yet, I believe it has a ring of truth. One of my father's guardians, I believe, mentioned the same."

Selphie beamed up at her as she enfolded a surprised Yuna in a hug. "Thanks for believing me," she whispered, releasing her.

Yuna smiled down at the smaller girl. "Okay."

"Now hold down there, Yuna," Wakka interjected. "What did you mean by that?"

"What I mean that one of my father's guardians claimed to be from the past," Yuna answered.

There was a collective blink as Lulu folded her arms. "You mean Sir Squall?"

Selphie looked up at the name of the guardian. "Squall? Was his last name Leonhart?" she asked hopefully.

Lulu shook her head. "We never learned his last name."

Selphie stood for a moment, then threw up her arms in frustration. "Oh great, my friends and I were scattered across time!" she blurted. "Just as bad as being sent to a period of compressed time."

A soft knock drew Wakka's attention as he threw it open. "Ya?"

Gatta stood there, pack around his shoulder. "We're reaching Kilika. And..." He hung his head. "Sin got there before we did."

"Oh no..." replied Yuna.

"Well Selphie, looks like we have to cut our conversation short," Lulu remarked.

Wakka steeled himself for the situation at hand as he turned to Selphie, handing her Strange Vision. "Here. We'll be docking a few minutes."

* * *

"Please miss... let me help you."

"I don't need your help. Your machina only enraged Sin and brought destruction to Kilika. I'm lucky to be alive, no thanks to you."

Irvine hung his head as he shouldered his gun and walked away despondently. Ever since that huge monster attacked Kilika, he had let loose with five bursts of Armor Piercing Ammo. It had punched holes into the scaly hide but it merely went ahead and destroyed the town.

He just arrived here a day or two ago, trying to find out where did that ball of water sent him. But from the talk and answers, he was seriously considering he should be asking when, not where.

People tended to avoid the gunman since he first appeared. His money was still good, but horribly outdated.

All he received was mostly stares, and the once in a while talk on how "machina" like his rifle was nothing but bringing ills to the world.

Of course, Irvine merely blinked, shrugged and sat down to clean his rifle with what he had left. Currently, he scowled to himself as he picked through his remaining bullets. His stock was starting to dwindle.

"Praise to Yevon." He looked up as a man called out to an arriving boat. "The Summoner has come."

Irvine blinked as he wandered over to where the people were gathering, getting a few angry glares from the assembled survivors. A few people stepped off the boat but Irvine didn't see anyone who he thought could govern this kind of response.

Then, an attractive young girl stepped off the boat and the men and women let her pass, along with a tall burly man in yellow and blue, a very attractive, if dark woman in black and a blue creature of some sort. Irvine cast a glance up the walkway and his heart almost stopped. "Selphie?" he whispered, eyes big as saucers.

Selphie looked at how everyone was eyeing the Summoner Yuna as they walked off the boat. But then she noticed that one of them looked out of place, especially with that hat and...

Wait a minute...

"IRVINE!" Selphie made a running leap, glomping onto Irvine who almost tumbled backwards onto the dock. Some people gave the pair a dirty look as Irvine leveled himself upright.

"Damn Selphie, I thought we lost you!" he exclaimed, straightening his hat

"I thought I lost all of you," Selphie replied, not letting go of Irvine. But she came to realize that many eyes became fixed on her and Irvine, especially the others from the boat. Wakka's look didn't seem all encouraging of all of them.

Wakka's eyes, were fixed on the gleaming silver rifle that hung on his belt. A vein was noticeable as Lulu laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" Irvine asked. "Have you seen the others?"

"No, I haven't," Selphie replied, loosing her hold on Irvine. "Oh, I forgot, I came with them. Irvine, this is Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka... who looks upset," she finished lamely as Wakka stepped towards Irvine.

"You..." Wakka stated. "you are the reason this happened..."

"Waaa... I don't know what your problem is... I did my best to fight that thing off..." Irvine stuttered wondering if this was another of those folks so upset with his gun.

"He's using forbidden Machina!" Wakka shouted angrily. Lulu looked like she wanted to calm the hurricane that was Wakka but Wakka was beyond angry. "You must have been found by Sin and as punishment, he attacked Kilika!"

"Geez, hold your horses Wakka!" interrupted Selphie. "I just reunited with one of my friends from Garden and you want to blame him for the what happened here?"

Wakka turned a shade of purple as he stormed off. Yuna came up to Irvine and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive Wakka," she said softly. "he will calm down soon. Just... try to keep the Machina hidden, all right?"

Irvine nodded as he slipped the weapon under his long coat.

"Good. Now if there are no more interruptions, Yuna needs to prepare for the sending." Lulu looked at Yuna, and Yuna nodded in response.

Selphie blinked as Yuna headed down the walkway towards a place where a bunch of caskets floated. "A sending?"

"It is a ritual, to send departed souls to the Farplane," Lulu explained. "Summoners are taught this ritual to guide them so the souls do not become Fiends later."

Irvine shivered. "Creepy."

Selphie nodded in agreement, as they watched Yuna perform her ceremonial dance, accompanied by the waving of her wand. As she did balls of light floated from the caskets, drifting into the air.

Wakka stood to the side. His expression showed sadness for the situation at hand but he had a hard time looking over at Irvine who flinched under his gaze.

As the ritual neared the end, Selphie wiped tears away from her face. "Man... Yunie must have it tough."

"Yuna chose her own path," Lulu replied. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Well, far be it from me to leave a girl like her unprotected," Irvine said, drawing stares from everyone. "I'll accompany ya all."

"And why would we accept help from you?" Wakka asked coldly.

"Wakka... at least give Irvine a chance to make his case," Selphie pleaded. "Is it really his fault that the village was destroyed? Besides, I fought with him. You can trust him."

Wakka softened a bit. "All right. But the first sign of trouble, and he's gone."

* * *

"Ok... now that we are all gathered here, it's time that we hear your stories. It obvious now that your are not just around here, but far from the ordinary."

The summoner, her guardians, and the two lost SeeDs were in a room that wasn't destroyed in the attack, and all eyes were on the two SeeDs.

Irvine did his best not to fidget under the stares of the group as he sat down, doffing his hat to the side. "So... where to begin?"

"At the beginning would be nice," Lulu said, smoothing out her leather belt skirt.

"Well... ok. My name's Irvine Kinneas, and you people already met Selphie. We are both SeeDs, a highly trained mercenary force formed by Garden," Irvine began. "But I'm sure Selphie told you that already."

"Go on," Yuna prompted.

"Well, we're sent out on missions and stuff for money and things like that," Irvine continued, "and along the way, we use various mecha to get across the continents..."

"Irvine," Lulu interrupted. "We don't need to know how you traveled around. We need to know about your abilities. Were you trained in them in Garden?"

"Oh right. Well, yeah, everyone is trained in weapons and abilities and stuff like that. Everyone is taught how to draw, stock, cast and junction para-magic, and those with Guardian Forces can refine those abilities into true combative forces. Speaking of which, Seffie, can I have my GF's back now?"

"Sure." With that she pulled out the GFs that belonged to Irvine, and returned them to him. Brothers, Leviathan and Siren flashed into existence in her hands.

What the others saw in the exchange was a pair of crystals that appeared in Selphie's hands, which then she handed over to Irvine. Upon grasping them, the crystals disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Wakka asked, peering at their hands, trying to figure out if they hid them somehow.

Irvine tapped his temple. "In here. The silver orbs you see are merely physical representations of the Guardian Force itself in the most basic state. These things now are literally in our minds."

Wakka looked the most uncomfortable with the idea of living beings sharing one's mind while Lulu nodded, Yuna watched Selphie and Kimahri sat, silent and watchful.

"These Guardian Forces... they are very much like the Aeons, aren't they?" Yuna asked. "You can summon them."

"Yes, but they don't stick around too long," Selphie said, feeling a peculiar itch in the back of her head, a sensation she reminded herself, that she had been junctioned with too many GF's for a long time. "They appear and blow the heck out of whatever we direct them to. Of course, it could take a while, depending on your compatibility with the Guardian Force. That's why you saw my GF disappeared just shortly after it attacked Sin."

Irvine suddenly doubled over, his face screwed up in laughter. "Oh man," he managed after a moment as everyone looked at him weird. "Remember when Zell tried to summon Shiva after using Ifrit for too long, and she was SO jealous that she took a half an hour to get there, and when she did, she appeared and blew the heck out of Headmaster Cid's office during our briefing?"

"Irvine..." Selphie hushed. "Now's not the time."

Irvine shook off the chuckles as he straightened up. "Sorry. You just HAD to be there."

"What's this Compatibility?" Wakka asked, for once, genuinely interested in the conversation.

"Compatibility is how well a GF likes you," Irvine explained. "I'm best with Brothers, an Earth type GF. The better the computability, the quicker the GF's will come to your aid. Of course summon one GF too many times and a compatibility for another GF drops. Except for some reason when we use Eden, our Compatibility rises with other GF's."

"Well... that's not going to be a problem with the Aeons here," Wakka remarked. "She summon, they come."

Yuna blushed. "It's a little more complicated than that. You have to reach and call for them, but it does come instinctively. Then, you have to make sure they are willing to help."

"Speaking of which, where do they come from?" Selphie asked. "At least I know that mine are in my head."

"They're the Fayth," Yuna answered. "Spirits who willingly gave up their lives to become guardians. I have to pray for their guidance and help for them to come to me for aid."

"Geez... you make it sound so... religious..." Irvine quipped, earning another glare from Wakka.

"It IS religious," Wakka ground out as Irvine backed up a bit. "The summons are the blessings of Yevon."

"And who's this Yevon guy?" Irvine asked.

"Yevon is our religion center. Yevon is the one who told us that the use of machina a thousand years ago resulted in the birth of Sin, and that for a thousand years we still suffer from it." Wakka's expression was stormy and he folded his arms in what seemed to be an intimidating pose.

Irvine swallowed hard and made a note not to let Wakka see the inside of his coat. After all, it was made so that he could carry parts, ammo and a hell of a lot of stuff for his Rifle.

"And as far I can tell Sin destroyed the Gardens a thousand years ago for that reason, which brings me to my next question. If what you're staying is the truth, how did you get here, and are there more of you we should know about?"

"Well, there's a few others who were sucked up into that weird water ball," Selphie said.

"And I guess that thing must have sent us to different times." Selphie then turned to Yuna. "Yuna, when did your father meet this Sir Squall?"

"Ten years ago, before my father went on his Pilgrimage." Yuna answered.

"Ten years?" The pair looked at each other. "Looks like he might not be around anymore," Selphie said, worried.

"If it IS Squall, he'll be harder to kill than a cockroach," Irvine assured her.

"So... what you're saying now that you might be from a different time?" Lulu prompted. "Do you really believe that?"

"There's two of us, and we both claim it, Lulu," Selphie said with a sigh. "We couldn't be BOTH crazy."

"And to us, the idea isn't farfetched and all, considering what be been through with Ultimecia and all," added Irvine.

"Ulti who?" Wakka asked. "Who's that, ya?"

"Four words. Evil, crazy, powerful, sorceress." Selphie answered. "She had this crazy plan to compress time."

"Wait a second," Yuna said. "She wanted to compress time?"

"Yeah, pulled it off too somewhat," Irvine said, rubbing his neck in memory. "It was quite a challenge, fighting her off."

"We had to do it anyhow. It was the real job of the SeeDs."

"Real job? What, it wasn't mercenary work?" inquired Lulu.

Selphie shook her head. "Garden was founded to fight the Sorceresses. Headmaster Cid and Sorceress Edea founded it and several other Gardens in case a malevolent Sorceress arose to do the whole world conquering bit. Mercenary work serves as a way to finance ourselves and as more training for the eventual battle."

"That makes sense... kind of," Yuna said, looking uncertain of the outcome of the whole situation.

"It's getting late," Lulu interjected. "Yuna, Selphie, let us turn in. We will head to the Kilika Temple tomorrow morning. You three can stay in the other room."

"What, with him!" Wakka exclaimed hotly, shooting a look at Irvine.

"Wakka... please..." Yuna added. "I'm sure he doesn't intend to cause trouble."

"Fine," Wakka growled. "But at the first sign of trouble, and I take no responsibility for my actions." With that, Wakka stomped into the bedroom, followed by Kimahri who shot a look that was a cross between pity and understanding at Irvine who entered last.

* * *

"Oh... damn that hurts." Zell shook his head as he began to regain consciousness. "Man... Selphie's going to owe me a weeks worth of hot dogs after this."

"Hey," a voice said as a strong hand grasped his own, pulling him to a sitting position. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Zell replied, his eyes focusing on the one before him. He was dressed oddly in yellow and blue with a heart shaped necklace, earring of the same style and his hair was blonde and wild with an oriental styling to his features.

"Well that's good to know. So," the other man stated, sizing Zell up. "you're not from around here? I sure don't recognize you on campus."

Zell stood up, massaging a crick in his neck. "I'm from Balamb Garden," he said, wincing as his bones popped into place.

"Balamb Garden? I never heard of that one," the other man responded. "Except in the history books maybe."

Zell paused at that. "History Books?" He then noticed the place around him. A small sandbar with a towering city reminiscent of Esthar before him. "Where the hell am I!"

"You must either had hit your head very hard, or come from a very remote place of the world," answered the other man, "because that's Zanarkand, the city everyone knows."

"Zanarkand?" Zell shook his head as a dizzy spell erupted, clouding his senses as he wobbled.

"Looks like the former. Here, I'll lead you in." The other man gave his hand, which Zell then quickly took.

Zell quickly found himself laying on a table as a woman who reminded him of the Doc back in Balamb Garden ran some sort of flashing rod over his body. "You're lucky to be alive, after washing up on the shore," she said, clucking her tongue.

"I guess so doc," Zell said, still a bit out of it. "Didn't seem that Selphie would conjure up something so dangerous."

"A friend of yours?" she asked, putting the rod away and pulling out what looked like a large staple gun. She pressed it to his shoulder and a quick hiss later, Zell felt the pain recede from his head.

"I had this weird dream..." Zell continued, not paying attention to the doctor's question. "Thought I wash up on some place called Zanark...whatever."

"Zanarkand, and you're lying in Zanarkand Garden's Infirmary," she corrected lightly. "Not every day someone receives a head knock that scrambles their minds."

"Waaaaaa?" Zell quickly got up, turning to the doctor.

The doctor looked at him curiously as she put down a scanner. "You're in perfect health. Beyond that. Are you a Blitzball player or a SeeD?"

Zell didn't answer, his mind still processing what was said to him.

'What the hell is going on here? Am I still dreaming?' Zell thought to himself. 'That has to be it. It's the only logical explanation.'

The door swished open at that moment, revealing the young man who had helped him off the beach. "Hey, you feeling better now?" he asked cheerfully.

Zell sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"That's good." The young man walked up to him. "Well I better get you to the Headmaster's office. Apparently someone up there wants to see you."

Zell nodded absently. 'Cid'll help out. He always does.' "Lead the way... er..."

"Tidus," Tidus said, helping Zell to his feet. "And you are?"

"Zell," Zell replied.

'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.' he repeated in his head, as Tidus led him to the elevator. Zell was confused. Very confused. Sure it had the designs of his Garden, but it wasn't his Garden.

It was... bigger for a lack of a word with unfamiliar people running around. The place was made out of polished marble, steel and some other materials he couldn't identify. There was definitely a training center but with a little more security, and when he looked out at where the Quad was supposed to be, he found there was a open air gym of some kind.

'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.' he repeated in his head, as Tidus led him to the elevator.

The elevator opened and closed with them in it, as Tidus hummed along to the elevator music which was Julia's Eyes on Me.

The elevator went up and up, and Zell swore there was more than three levels as it stopped. A woman who reminded him of Xu stood at the doors. "The headmaster will see you now."

* * *

"So we're headed to Kilika Temple today?" Selphie asked through a mouthful of eggs.

Kimahri grunted an affirmative as Lulu picked at her food. "We have to head through the jungle first, up the flights of stairs at the other side and then Yuna will have to go through the cloister of trials to reach the chamber of the fayth."

"Ahhh..." Selphie nodded in affirmative. "So what will Irvy and I do then when we're there?"

"You two can wait outside for us, look around. Kilika Temple is a really gorgeous place," Wakka replied.

"Just remember this time, only Guardians can accompany the Summoner, ok?"

Selphie sighed. "I learned my lesson, okay?"

Wakka just nodded in response, and returned to eating.

"You know," Irvine said slowly, "I could just stay here, help with the reconstruction."

"I doubt that would be a good idea," Wakka put in crossly. "People still blame you for attracting Sin. You come with us, so that way, we can keep an eye on you." It was also apparent that Wakka wasn't going to let the gun toting cowboy out of his sight as well. At least until he reached the temple.

Yuna pushed her plate away. "I'm done," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Lets be off as soon as everyone's done."

"Besaid Aurochs! Huddle! On to the temple, where we pray for victory!"

"Huzzah!"

Selphie looked in wonder as Wakka gathered his team together before the journey to the temple began. "Hold on," she said. "You pray for victory?"

"Ya," Wakka replied, picking up his blitzball. "It's tradition for Blitzball teams. Besides, the temple we're going to? High Summoner Ohalland used to live there, and he was also a renowned Blitzball player."

"Blitzball really is a part of everyday life," Irvine said, shouldering a small pack of food for the trip. "I'm amazed so many people love to play this game."

"Not only that, it's what keeps everyone strong, you know?" Wakka ranted. "The players fight with all their strength: the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why Blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."

Selphie shrugged. All she wanted to know how he could think of Blitzball at the time like this.

The jungle was hot and dense, but fortunately, people had made paths through the jungle with the constant travels between Kilika and the Kilika Temple. Irvine noticed that there was a distinct lack of bugs on the trail, but a lot of creatures.

Soon enough they reached the stairway leading to the temple entrance. Despite Irving slowing them down by getting his long coat caught on every single branch, vine and bush, they made it. Wakka's temper had not eased in the time previous and was ready to rip the jacket off the cowboy and toss it into the river.

"Up these stairs is the Kilika Temple," Lulu said, looking upwards. "We should reach there in record time, as long there are no..."

"SINSPAWN!"

"...disruptions." Lulu finished.

"Quickly... up the stairs everyone!" Wakka called out.

Sitting imbedded in the walkway about halfway up was a creature with an enormous head and two large tentacles on either side. It opened up it's mouth and foul gas escaped from it. Lulu covered her mouth, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "Take it down." She raised her hand and pointed with a cry of "Thunder!"

While the electrical spell cracked on the main body, Kimahri thrust his spear into one of the tentacles, ripping a good chunk out of the meaty flesh.

Wakka slammed his Blitzball into a Tentacle, the tentacles snapping with a crack, but it quickly regrew. "This isn't good. It regrows it's appendages!"

"Let me help!" Before anyone could shout a 'no', Irvine had pulled out his gun, and glowed with energy as he loaded his weapon. "Chew on this!" An incredible Armor Piercing Bullet lanced out, and drove right through the Sinspawn's brain, killing it with a shower of dark green blood. The Sinspawn groaned as it vanished into a flood of spirits.

"What are you doing!" Wakka exclaimed, finally regaining his voice. "You could attract more spawn with that kinda display!"

"I did what I had to do," Irvine snapped back, holstering his rifle. "People could die. I just took it out as fast as possible, without any preamble. If you're so down on me helping people not get killed, then I won't draw this gun again."

The electricity crackled in the air as Wakka and Irvine stared each other down. Surprisingly, Wakka was the first one to avert his eyes as he turned away in a huff. "C'mon, lets get to the temple."

"Thank you," Yuna said to him quietly as the group proceeded up the remaining stairs to where a few people that were there greeted Yuna and her entourage.

As they were being congratulated for their success against the Sinspawn that had been blocking and threatening people, a trio of people came out of the temple doors. They were well muscled, but lean like swimmers. And they were wearing colors in similar patterns. The leader, had an arrogant smirk on his face. Wakka tensed, and Selphie immediately determined that she didn't like the newcomers for some reason.

"Well well, if it isn't the Besaid Aurochs," the leader said snidely. "Gonna pray for victory? Or are you going to 'do your best' again?"

Wakka barely restrained a furious snarl as Selphie stepped in front of the young man, glaring into his face. "What do you know? We're praying to WIN."

"To win? Now THAT'S something your team will never do," the second of the three sneered.

"So? What were you praying for?" Wakka baited. "Not praying for victory as well, are you?"

The third one made a snorting sound. "Hardly. We were praying for some decent competition."

"C'mon," the leader said, brushing past them. "We've got places to go."

Wakka growled angrily at the way they were being treated, but couldn't think of a better retort than "See you in the finals!"

"Boy, who shoved the sticks up their asses and twisted?" Irvine snorted.

Wakka chuckled. "Now that, I can agree on." He then sighed as the small group headed into the temple where Wakka started to pray to one of the summoners, Yuna and Lulu stood to the side while Kimahri just folded his arms and waited.

"What are we waiting around for?" Irvine asked Lulu who looked at him.

"Yuna must prepare herself mentally for the Trials," Lulu replied coolly. "Or the strain of praying to the fayth could break her mind."

"So... Yunie could be driven insane?" Selphie asked, not liking the idea of the young girl being locked away in an asylum for deranged summoners.

"That is the worst case scenario," Lulu said, her tone not changing. "But, it is her choice. All we can do, is protect her on the way to the end."

"The... end?" Irvine asked, not liking the finality of the words.

"When I defeat Sin," Yuna said. The words were so final. Selphie shivered at them. The thought of beating something like Sin was incredible, but it carried such a sadness within it.

Irvine sat down on a nearby platform and said, "The way you say it... it's not final, is it?"

"Sadly, it is not," Lulu said, shaking her head.

Wakka walked over, done praying with his team. His face was grim, but it carried a spark of courage and faith in it. "Summoners defeat Sin. We do not know how, but the secret lies in Zanarkand. Defeating Sin brings upon a ten year Calm."

"The Calm?" Selphie asked.

"It's a time of peace when Sin is defeated, and will not return until ten years after it's defeat." Yuna clutched a strange ring around her neck. "I will defeat Sin. But... I will make it last. No more ten years of nervous peace."

The gesture was so Rinoa like that Selphie wanted to hug Yuna. But she figured it would be better to hug her later, away from everyone. Just then, the doors to the Cloister of Trials cracked open as a tall, bronzed woman stepped out. She was lovely, with sharp angles to her face, and had black hair. Behind her was a heavily muscled man who looked intelligent enough, not like some of the brainless bodyguards that Irvine and Selphie had seen around some high profile leaders in their time.

The woman walked right up to Yuna, looked her in the eye and said, "A Summoner are you? My, they certainly get younger as the years past by."

"My name is Yuna," Yuna said, sounding as polite as she could against the woman's brash and measured exterior and demeanor. "I come from the Island of Besaid."

"Well well... High Summoner Braska's Daughter, now is it?" The woman had a half sneer on her face. Irvine, though he rarely hit women, he was seriously considering adding her to his "Must Punch Later" list. "I am Dona. And are all of these your Guardians?"

"Yes," Yuna replied. "They are all my friends from Besaid."

"Except him," Wakka muttered, low enough for everyone to hear. Irvine's eyes flashed angrily but Selphie rammed an elbow into Wakka's gut.

Wakka doubled over, coughing as Selphie put on a sweet smile. "Don't mind him, he just gets some pains and coughing fits. RIGHT, Wakka?" She ground her boot into his sandaled feet as he muttered, "Yeah, that's right."

Dona merely chuckled. "Some friends you have here. Quantity over Quality I suppose. Well, I will take my leave." She passed them by, only to pause at Irvine who met her gaze. "You are the machina wielder, are you not?"

Irvine made an uncomfortable sound as Dona made a short haughty laugh and stalked away.

As Wakka recovered from his coughing fit, Irvine snorted and remarked, "Man, there is one woman I'd like to floor someday."

"Floor a Summoner?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow. "I did not realize that you had been so quickly taken by the 'charming' woman." Selphie stifled a snicker as Yuna blinked. Kimahri did not betray any emotion, and Wakka was making no pretense to hide his howls of laughter.

"WHAT?" Irvine exclaimed, waving his hands. "I didn't mean floor like that, I meant... aw forget it!" The gunman sat down to sulk as Wakka collapsed in helpless laughter.

"We should go, the Cloister is waiting." Yuna picked up her staff as Wakka recovered. Selphie hung back from the group as they went into the doors.

The pair watched them go into the room. Irvine turned to Selphie after a minute. "Aren't we following them?"

"Can't," Selphie said. "They kinda frown on that, being not a Summoner or a Guardian and entering the trials. It's kinda taboo."

"Weird customs," Irvine remarked, fiddling with his gun. He then stopped as people started to give him nasty looks. "Man, I'll be glad when we get to a place that doesn't mind guns."

"You two are not going in?" The pair turned to see Dona standing there, Barthello standing behind her like an stone titan.

"We're just friends," Selphie said, feeling self conscious under the womans' hard gaze.

"Interesting. A Summoner friends with a strange young girl, and a man carrying forbidden machina. Almost if she was deliberately bringing Sin, daunting him."

"Hey, that's not true!" Irvine insisted hotly. "This Sin thing comes and goes as it pleases! It's like a force of nature!" He dimly noticed people gathering around them, some of them looking upset that a Summoner had brought in a man carrying forbidden machina.

"Well then, I guess then it's not your fault that the village was almost destroyed and you just HAPPENED to be here." The more biting accusations started to stir up the people around them who were nodding and some were muttering.

"I'm sure the priests will toss you both out when they take a look at that machina you carry under your coat." Selphie scowled at her as Dona flipped open Irvine's jacket to reveal layers upon layers of parts, ammo and one big shiny gun.

The stirred up crowd went from upset to Angry Mob in a heartbeat as they started yelling. Selphie, making her best option, grabbed Irvine, shouting, "Tactical Retreat!" They leapt up the stairs and slammed the Cloister doors behind them.

Barthello wore a look on his face. Normally, the large man would not disagree with his Summoner, but he then said, "That was uncalled for, my lady."

"Nonsense," Dona said, smiling as she chuckled into her hand. "They will survive. Besides, I enjoyed it."


	3. Beyond Doubt

=====================  
  
Chapter 3 : Beyond Doubt  
  
=====================  
  
Zell sat in his room, given to him by the headmaster who was named Cid. Looking around, it sported random trophies and pictures of people, places and others, all belonging to his roommate of all of two days. Flopping backwards onto the bed, he sighed and groaned. "Why, oh why does the day have to start out like this?" he muttered to himself.  
  
The door then swished open as Tidus walked in. He was still dressed normally, but was sweating. In his hands he held a one handed grey sword that was curved into a hooked blade. Putting it to the side, he looked over at where Zell lay prone and asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Oh sure, great, just great," Zell grumbled.  
  
"I have a feeling your meeting with the headmaster didn't go well?" Tidus stepped into the adjacent bathroom and the sound of running water was heard. "What's wrong, he chewed you out?"  
  
"It was the OTHER guy who got under my skin," Zell muttered.  
  
After a few minutes, Tidus stepped out, drying his flyaway hair with a towel. "So what's the matter? It's not like you have to go fight Sin single handedly, right?" At Zell's expression, Tidus' eyes went wide. "What? You mean you HAVE to do that?"  
  
"Orders man," Zell said, grumbling. "Oh, and I got a message from the headmaster for you. You're accompanying me."  
  
Tidus went ghostly white. "ME?! I'm just a cadet! I've never even SEEN Sin before!"  
  
"Some guy, big tall guy wearing a red dress and carrying a big ass sword said you had to come along." Zell sighed as he removed his normal gloves, and pulled Ehrgeiz out of his back pocket. Unlike most of the others, he had kept his original gloves, preferring to get some of his later gloves remodeled. "C'mon, lets get some stuff from the dispensary. I have a feeling we'll have to ressurect each other a few times."  
  
"The wonder of Pheonix Down." Tidus sighed despondantly. "We're both going to die." Tidus went over and scooped a triad of crystals on his desk. They vanished into thin air as he dressed. "Well, when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Zell said.  
  
=================  
  
News had spread of the two valliant warriors who were about to head out to fight Sin. There were hundreds of people lined along the corridor of the Garden, all wishing Zell and Tidus good luck. A few girls were crying, and older veteran SeeDs who had survived Sin were shaking their heads, saying "So young. They'll never return home."  
  
Inwardly, Zell was fighting a battle. 'I can't do this! Not without my GF's! But NOOOO! I had to give them to Selphie! Oh man, I'm going to die horribly and there's nothing I can do about it!'  
  
Tidus' mind was running along the lines of 'Why me? Sure I'm top in the class but they don't have to send us out now! If they wanted to kill us, why didn't they send us out earlier?'  
  
At the entrance of the room, a man in red stood. One hand was thrust through his robe front, instead of the sleeve, the other holding onto a big sword. Zell's expression contoured into a snarl as Tidus scowled. "I should have known," Tidus said, approaching the man. "What the hell are you thinking, sending us out, Auron?"  
  
"It is time," Auron said simply. "We will take a boat to the middle of the ocean. There, we will do battle with Sin."  
  
"Well fuck man, what the hell are we standing around for?" Zell asked, regaining his bravado to keep himself from flipping out in fear. "Lets do this!"  
  
Auron didn't smile, simply turned and lead the way. Only when his back was turned, did he allow himself a small smirk.  
  
================  
  
"Well, we're in the Cloister. Now what?"  
  
Selphie sighed. "Now, we solve them. Maybe we can catch up to the others before Yuna finishes her praying or whatever she does to the Fayth."  
  
Irvine nodded. Together, it took them less time to solve the puzzles of the Cloister of Trials, considering that Selphie had a mind for puzzles and Irvine could push the heavy stone pillars easier than she could. When the fire wall had died from across the room, Irvine was tossing a violet glyph stone in one hand up and down while Selphie tested the area, making sure they hadn't missed anything. "Hey Selphie, are we done yet?" Irvine called out.  
  
"Yes, and put that thing down." Selphie called out.  
  
Irvine sighed as he put the glowing ball into a slot in the wall. A thread of violet light followed a trail and suddenly, a wall exploded outwards, revealing an old glittering chest. Irvine looked into the hole in the wall and grinned. "Score!"  
  
Selphie sighed. "Well, leave it. We'll get it when we head back out, okay?"  
  
Irvine sighed. He really wanted to open the treasure chest. But the cowboy followed Selphie into the next room where a platform stood. Gathering around the middle, Selphie touched the glyph stone and the elevator lurched downwards.  
  
When they reached the bottom, Selphie pushed the doors open and was greeted by a "What the heck? Why are you two down here?" by Wakka.  
  
Irvine jabbed a thumb backwards. "That summoner chick caused the people of the temple to get whipped up into an angry mob. They blocked off the entrance so we came in here."  
  
Wakka groaned and hung his head. "You two are just trouble, ya?"  
  
"Not like we had a choice. It was either rush in here, or get possibly ripped apart by the angry mob." Irvine and Wakka glared at each other.  
  
"Down, Irvine," Selphie chided. "So, is Yunie already in there?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Yes. And don't even think about going inside."  
  
Selphie sighed. "I know, I know."  
  
Kimahri just grunted. Suddenly, the doors at the top of the stairs cracked open and light shone through it, obscuring everything except for Yuna who staggered out of the door. Irvine leaned over to Selphie and asked, "Are Summoners always looking like that after praying?"  
  
"Seems like it," Selphie replied.  
  
Yuna leaned on Kimahri's strong arms as she regained her balance. "I have obtained another Aeon."  
  
"Which one?" Irvine asked, interested.  
  
"Ifrit." Yuna answered.  
  
Selphie blinked as she said, "Ifrit? I have that."  
  
Lulu actually chuckled at that. "First an unknown... Guardian Force, was it? Now you also have a beast like the Aeon Ifrit as well?"  
  
"I'll show him to you," Selphie said with a grin. "Of course, it could take a while, my Compatability with Ifrit is kinda low."  
  
"Last thing we need is a Summoner Battle," Wakka interjected. "Lets get back down to Kilika. There, we can catch a boat to Luca. And lets hope we don't run into those Luca Goers as well," Wakka added, half under his breath.  
  
==================  
  
The trip down through the jungle was uneventful, save for Irvine blowing away a huge plant monster and Wakka shouting at him for doing so. Luzzu and Gatta did not seem annoyed, rather relieved because the Crusaders had problems with Lord Ochu before. Arriving at the town which was still being rebuilt by the people who had come from Besaid or Luca before Sin's attack, they stopped for a short meal.  
  
Outside, Irvine paced, engulphed in his thoughts. There were people around, still giving him the evil eye. He sighed and sat down on an unbroken bench, fighting the urge to clean his gun like he usually did during the times he felt restless.  
  
"Kairi get away from there!" Irvine looked over to where a young girl was calling to a little girl in a dress. The little girl was sitting in the ruins of an old house, crying for her parents. Suddenly, a hideous cracking noise was heard.  
  
Irvine didn't think, he acted. Rushing over, he grabbed the girl and leapt off the ruins as it went tumbling into the sea. "Here you are," he said, handing the little girl to the shell shocked girl.  
  
The girl uttered a "Thank you," and rushed off towards the Inn where the others were still eating, carrying the little girl who waved at Irvine.  
  
"That was nice of ya." Irvine turned around and found Wakka standing behind him. "Saving the girl. I couldn't have moved that fast."  
  
"I hope this doesn't mean we're friends," Irvine said, smirking.  
  
Wakka snorted. "Yeah, right. C'mon, the foods getting cold."  
  
Irvine smirked at that, and followed the other.  
  
================  
  
The boat lurched to a halt. Tidus looked up at Auron who had been driving. "We're here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," was Auron's reply.  
  
"Talkative guy," Zell remarked.  
  
Getting out of the boat cabin, Auron picked up the katana from where it lay at his side. Tidus and Zell followed him, checking their weapons and in Zell's case, limited amount of Magic Junctions.  
  
Tidus and Zell followed close behind as Auron strode out of the ship. Zell looked around, but nothing was there, except a lot of water, a steep flat of rock that jutted out into the air, and Zanarkand, shining way in the distance. "We're at Sin Rock," Tidus gasped, going pale.  
  
"Sin Rock?" Zell asked.  
  
"Sin Rock is where Sin always emerges. And where the SeeDs do battle with it," Auron replied. "Come, Sin is waiting for us."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'waiting for us'?" Tidus demanded. "What the hell is going on, Auron? I want answers!"  
  
"You will find your answers," Auron replied. "But not yet."  
  
The trio stood their ground as they gazed over the ocean. Suddenly, a wave began to rise as a glowing ball of water emerged from the depths of the ocean. Tidus went pale, Auron was expressionless and Zell realized with a sickening lurch that this was the thing Selphie had summoned.  
  
Tidus unsheathed his sword, but Auron made a motion for the young blonde to stay his hand. "No," Auron said. "We wait for Sin to take us."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tidus screamed. "But that's suicide! What the hell do you expect us to do, FIGHT INSIDE SIN?"  
  
"It does not matter what you think," Auron said. Sin had moved quickly, and was now upon them. He sheathed his sword and grabbed both of them by their shirts. Tidus struggled helplessly while Zell saw the light again.  
  
"This is where it begins for you two. This is your story." Auron vanished into the depths of Sin.  
  
Tidus and Zell screamed as they were pulled into the being. And the song, so much heard in the depths of a temple, was heard as Sin vanished into the waves below.  
  
===================  
  
Selphie sat down next to Irvine who sat propped up against the harpoon guns. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.  
  
Irvine shook his head. "It's just so annoying.... being given looks every time I go everywhere. People call me the 'Harbringer of Sin' because I use a rifle. Either that or 'Dirty Al Bhed'. I'm sure the last one is pretty derogative."  
  
Selphie sighed. Looking up, she found Lulu walking up, dragging Wakka by an elbow. Wakka looked like he wished to be somewhere else. Irvine had a similar expression on his face. "Go on," Lulu said, pushing Wakka forward.  
  
Wakka grumbled but said, "Hey, Irvine... um.... sorry, ya?"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "And this is for what?"  
  
"For blaming ya for Sin," Wakka said. "I...."  
  
Irvine smirked. "It's okay, Wakka. I understand you were upset."  
  
Wakka looked relieved. "Um.... hey, I was wondering.... you two know this drawing stuff, ya? Can ya teach me how to do that?"  
  
Irvine found himself being pushed forward by Selphie. He chuckled and stood up. "Okay then. But I think we'll make it easy on you first." He placed his hand on Wakka's chest and muttered, "Scan." A moment later, he nodded and turned to Selphie. "Can Wakka borrow Carbunkle?"  
  
Selphie grinned. "I see where you're going with this." She removed Carbunkle from her mental junction and gave it to Wakka who eyed it curiously.  
  
"What's this? A Guardian Force?" Wakka asked.  
  
"I don't get it," Lulu said.  
  
"It's simple." said Irvine. "Wakka doesn't have much magic, but used correctly, a Guardian Force can help agument the natural abilities of a person."  
  
"This goes in my head?" Wakka looked rather nervous at the idea of having a living being in his brain.  
  
"Sorta. What you do is try to focus on making the GF part of you. Go on, give it a try." Selphie encouraged with a smile.  
  
Wakka screwed up his face as he concentrated hard. With a soft pop, the GF vanished as Wakka staggered. "WHOA!"  
  
"Careful," Irvine said, steadying Wakka. "it's overwhelming at first. Take it slow, take deep breaths."  
  
Selphie turned to Lulu as she scanned her. Then, removing a GF, she handed it to Lulu. "This'll help you guys during drawing. This GF is called Shiva. It should help you with your drawing abilities, and perhaps add to your own."  
  
Lulu took it and the sphere vanished with a pop. "Oh my..." Lulu staggered but steadied herself.  
  
"The power can be overwhelming at times. But just channel the excess power all over your body." Irvine instructed.  
  
After a few minutes of getting used to the power that flooded their systems, Wakka grinned. "I feel incredible! Like a Million Gil!"  
  
"It is almost intoxicating," Lulu mummured.  
  
"Okay then." Selphie rubbed her hands. "First, we need victims."  
  
Wakka blanched. "Victims?" Lulu smirked, having heard the same words from Selphie once before.  
  
Irvine laughed out loud. "Naw, not like that. We need people to draw from."  
  
Wakka nodded as he looked around the deck. There were some people, including that O'aka guy that they had met on the boat earlier that evening. He then grinned as he looked at Bickson and the other Goers clustered around Yuna. "We'll use them."  
  
Selphie giggled, Lulu raised an eyebrow and Irvine stiffled a snort of laughter. "Okay then." Said Irvine. "First, you draw your sences into their body. Then, when you find the magic within them, give a sharp tug. You too, Lulu."  
  
Wakka stretched out his hand and concentrated hard. Lulu began to sway a bit. Bickson and Graav didn't know what hit them. Suddenly, several spheres of teal escaped their bodies as they let out simultanious yells of "OOW!"  
  
Wakka opened his eyes as he felt the newfound magic basking in his body. "I got... 9 Blizzara."  
  
"5 Thundara," Lulu put in.  
  
Selphie slapped Wakka on the back and she grinned at Lulu. "Okay then. Now, to learn how to cast. Draw one spell from your body, and let it flow out of your body."  
  
Wakka stared out into the water and grunted. His body started to shake as sweat poured down his face. "No no no, you're doing it wrong." Irvine said. "Let it flow, don't force it. Relax. Pretend you're doing something you enjoy."  
  
Wakka nodded as he took a deep breath, reared back and threw out his hand like he was throwing a ball. A blast of ice flashed out and solidified a portion of the water. "I... I did it," he said, amazed at his feat.  
  
Lulu, already had cast the Thundera spell with ease, being that magic was her forte. "Congratualtions Wakka," she said, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Now, for the harder part; junctioning." Irvine sat down and motioned for the others to do the same. "This might take a while, so sit down and relax. First, take that magic you just drew, and spread it around your body. Try to imagine your strength building, or an electrical or icy shield in front of you. When you feel those sensations, you've junctioned magic to your body."  
  
"How does this junction work? Is it like the way we have Guardian Forces in our minds?" Lulu asked.  
  
Selphie noded. "Yes, exactly. You mentally arrange the magic to whatever you want to adjust. There are several parts to begin with, but we'll start with Attack Strength. Try to divert the flow of power to your limbs, as if you want to get stronger. Let your strength start to flow with the increased amount of magic you have within."  
  
The night proceeded with more training in the Drawing ability, Junctioning and Stocking. Wakka found, to his delight and eternal amusement that he could draw secretly from the Goers, making em yelp in pain. After a while, they had agumented some of their attacks. Wakka had learned how to agument his ball with elemental energies, while Lulu could stock and unleash the magic in multiple blasts, strengthing her own Overdrive.  
  
===================  
  
"Hey. HEY!"  
  
Zell yelped as a boot dug into his side. Startling awake, he found himself sitting on a deck of some sort of boat. Beside him, was Tidus, looking waterlogged but still alive. Looking around, he found a girl staring into his face. She was wearing a skintight outfit in red, green and skin tones. A mask with goggles adorned her face. Zell reached over and shook Tidus. "Oi, Tidus. Wake up!"  
  
The young SeeD cadet coughed and hacked as he awoke with a start. "I'm up, I'm up!" As Tidus tried to scramble to his feet in order to get ready for classes, a man shouted in some unknown language and held a rifle with a sharp looking bayonette to his throat. Zell jumped up and reached out to help Tidus, but found another rifle at his neck.  
  
The girl, said something to the man who backed down. Extending a hand to Zell, she helped him up. "You two are lucky to be alive," she said in the normal dialect that both were used to.  
  
"Where... where are we?" Tidus asked. "And who're you?"  
  
"You're in the Spira Sea, a ways away from the port town of Luca," the girl answered. "We found you two lying in the ocean. If we hadn't stopped to pull you both out, you could have drowned."  
  
Tidus groaned as he rubbed his head. "That's the last time I take orders from Auron. Pah, take down Sin. Why don't we just throw the whole bleeding Garden at it next time?"  
  
"You know where we are?" Zell asked Tidus.  
  
Tidus nodded. "Yeah, Luca. It's a small town near the southern edge of Spira. My aunt lives there."  
  
The girl, who was listening in, gasped as she realized something. "You two are SeeDs?"  
  
"Well, I'm a SeeD," Zell said, puffing up. "Tidus is just a rookie."  
  
"Rookie?" Tidus exclaimed, upset. "Hell, I'm at the top of my class! And the star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes!"  
  
The girl blinked at the last part but said, "I did not realize SeeD was still active, with the Crusaders and all."  
  
"Crusaders?" Zell blinked. He then turned to Tidus. "You hear of Crusaders?"  
  
"Nope," Tidus replied.  
  
"Strange," the girl said. "You said you were on a mission to take down Sin, am I correct? Then why do you not suffer the effects of Sin's Toxin?"  
  
"Toxin?" Tidus barked a laugh. "What Toxin? People either die, or come back with memories so horrifying that they've blanked it out."  
  
"But if Sin doesn't have a Toxin, then why do people become forgetful?" She wore a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"It's like this," Tidus said. "You see, people have this function in their brains that keep trauma supressed. Trauma as surviving Sin is naturally repressed, only gradually recovering from it. Of course, I don't know how we survived Sin. I distinctly remember both of us and Auron getting sucked into Sin."  
  
The girl's eyes went wide. "You two were sucked into Sin and survived? How is that possible?"  
  
"I dunno," Tidus said, scratching his head. "There's some veterans who've fought Sin before but they've never said anything about people surviving Sin's attacks or getting spit out somewhere halfway across the continent. Most of the time, people get atomized by his first attack, kinda like a forcefield that atomizes things on contact. Then, he goes around sucking stuff up like some kinda unnatural hurricane."  
  
"I see that you have a lot of knowledge of Sin," said a man who stepped out before them. He was bald, and strong looking. Folding his arms, he said, "I'm Cid, captian of this ship."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. "Now THERE'S an original name," he grumbled.  
  
The man, who looked rather stern chuckled. "The name Cid has been in our family for generations kid."  
  
Zell frowned and said, "Hey.... you wouldn't happen to have an ancestor who was named Cid Kramer, now would you?"  
  
The man scrunched up his brow in thought. "Cid Kramer.... ah, yes, great, great, great, great, great.... five more great grandfather Cid Kramer. And many times over great Grandmother Edea."  
  
Zell threw up his hands in disgust. "Fucking great! Great, just fucking great. I know what happened."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in the dark," Tidus said dryly.  
  
"We're in the future," Zell said seriously. "At least I think so. That Sin thingy must be able to send people forward in time. That's what happened to me in the past, I was sucked into Sin with a bunch of my friends, and we must have been scattered throughout time."  
  
Tidus blinked. "Scattered... how many were there of you?" he asked.  
  
"There was seven of us, Rinny, Seffie, Irvine, me, Squall, Quistis and counting Rinny's dog, Angelo, that makes seven. Why?"  
  
Tidus blinked and said, "Whoa. I'm standing before a living legend."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Cid asked, folding his arms.  
  
"It's like this. The first Sin sighting was a couple of months after the Sorceress Battles in 982. Six people and a Dog were sucked into Sin, according to the history texts, leaving the current Garden, Balamb Garden untouched. Garden then changed their purpose to defeating Sin and were sucessful a few times, using powerful Guardian Forces that they had discovered in other places beyond the ones that had been discovered." Tidus looked at Zell in awe. "There were six of them who were sucked into Sin, and were honored throughout the ages; Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas.... and Zell Dincht."  
  
Everyone turned to Zell who chuckled and said, "Wow, I didn't know I was such a big deal."  
  
"Big deal? Hell, you're a legend!" Tidus exclaimed. "SeeD took on the never give up attitude you six had vowed to defeat Sin."  
  
"Sadly, there's no more Gardens," the girl said, shaking her head. "When the rule of the Order of Yevon began, they outlawed all machina for the Spira public."  
  
Tidus was aghast. "Outlawing machines? Why the hell did they want to do that? Didn't they realize that half of the battle required powerful weapons to defeat Sin?"  
  
Cid snorted. "The Maesters of Yevon decreed that Machina was evil, and Sin was punishing people for our use of it. We Al Bhed are outcasts in a society that does not understand us, for we salvage and use Machina in our daily lives."  
  
Just then, before any more conversation could continue, a man rushed up and said something in the same language the man with the rifle was speaking in. "All right," Cid said nodding. "We need to cut this short. We have to dock at Luca in a half hour. You are welcome to join us. A great Blitzball tournament is being played."  
  
"I guess they relocated it, huh?" Tidus said. "Luca has a fairly decent stadium. C'mon Zell, I'll show you a good time. I know my way around Luca like the back of my hand."  
  
"But it's what, who knows how many years into the future? It could have changed by now," Zell reasoned.  
  
"What's the most a little hick town could change?" Tidus reasoned.  
  
===================  
  
"There it is," Wakka said, grinning. "That's Luca."  
  
Selphie looked wide eyed at the city. It was bustling with people, banners and flags waving in the air. It had the feel of a port town, with many people coming and going. The size of the town was easily triple the size of Kilika and Besaid Village. The ship guided itself into a docking port and after a few minutes, people from Kilika and other places started to disembark.  
  
As the small group disembarked, there were people with strange glowing orbs of water pointed towards them, and people commenting on what appeared to be a glowing screen of water. "And there they are, the Besaid Aurochs! This team hasn't won in the last twenty three years, and still they keep coming back for more! Only a few hardcore Auroch fans are here today, as most of them have changed sides for other teams!"  
  
Wakka kept a smile plastered on his face for the sphere cameras. Once out of sight, he sighed and let the expression drop. "If I have to be reminded one more time of our loosing streak...."  
  
"Shame that you have to play those Goers in the first match all the time," Irvine said. "If it were me doing this thing, you guys would be playing against someone you can handle."  
  
"What, you saying we're not good enough?" Wakka demanded, jumping to the challenge.  
  
"Naw, I'm saying that it's unfair that you get slapped up against the same team all the time," Irvine defended himself. "I think the judges or whoever does this thing wants you guys eliminated quickly."  
  
Wakka opened his mouth to reply but a loud ships horn echoed in the area as a big metal ship, in constrast to the wooden ones pulled into port. "Aw great," Wakka groaned. "Al Bhed."  
  
"And here are the Al Bhed Psyches," the commentary added. "They look like a strong team this year, and who is this? It looks like they've taken on some passengers. Strange fashion statements they have this year."  
  
Selphie looked up at the screen and gasped. "Irvine! C'mon!"  
  
"Where are you two going?" Lulu called out as Irvine was pulled by Selphie towards the ship. She sighed, and hurried after them with Yuna, Wakka and Kimahri following close behind.  
  
==================  
  
Zell walked down, feeling self concious at all of the cameras that were pointed at him and Tidus. Tidus seemed to change a bit, plastering a grin on his face as he waved to the camera. Behind him followed the nameless girl, Cid, and a few other Al Bhed.  
  
There was quite a crowd around the boat, considering that the announcer on the PA had said there were two people with strange fashion. Most people figured it was the new Besaid fabric.  
  
"Make way, make way!" A voice called out as a small short figure pushed out of the crowd. Zell was then introduced to Selphie's Glomp as Selphie shouted, "Zell!" and hit him with the full force of a hydraulic press.  
  
Zell gasped and wheezed as he pushed the girl off him. "Man, Selphie! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? Looking for all of you!" Selphie replied. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Selphie, this is Tidus. Tidus, this is Selphie, and I see Irvine lurking in the background. He's here too?"  
  
"I found him in Kilika," Selphie replied happily as she helped Zell up to his feet. She then dragged him and Tidus towards the others. "Tidus, Zell, this is Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka. Guys, this is Tidus and Zell."  
  
Wakka was looking at Tidus, a shell shocked expression on his face. Tidus noticed this and asked, "Um, is something wrong?"  
  
Wakka shook his head. "Naw, it's nothing." Regaining his composure, he said, "So, what are you two doing on an Al Bhed ship?"  
  
"Would you believe they fished us out of the water?" Tidus said in a light tone.  
  
Yuna giggled. "Well, we're glad that they did that for friends of Selphie."  
  
"Captian!" Wakka turned to see one of his teammates rushing up. "It's Datto, he's fallen ill!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
=================  
  
"A demba fruit," Wakka said. He threw it against the wall of the locker room in anger where it spattered into a mess. "Those damn Luca Goers!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Zell asked.  
  
"A demba fruit can cause serious stomach pains, cramps and nausea," Yuna replied. "It lasts for a day and is very unpleasant."  
  
"We have a game today!" Wakka punched a locker. "But now we're short a man. And we can't play without six on the team."  
  
"Can't you cure him?" Tidus asked. "Just get some stomach medicine or something like that."  
  
"It's not that simple," Lulu replied, shaking her head. "A demba fruits' effect cannot be driven away like that. Not even a full powered Esuna would help. He just has to wait it out."  
  
"I.... I can play, Captian," Datto said weakily. He tried to get up but then started heaving green slime.  
  
"Eew, no way," Selphie said, laying Bevado down. "You're going to lie there and rest."  
  
"I'm going to have to tell them that the Aurochs are out of the Tournament," Wakka said sadly.  
  
"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Tidus who grinned. "I just happen to be a star Blitzball player back home."  
  
"Oh?" Wakka looked interested. "You any good?"  
  
"I'm the best, better than my old man." Tidus grinned widely. "C'mon, what do you say?"  
  
"He'll be a big help, and with one more on the team, it'll keep the Aurochs from being disqualified," Lulu said.  
  
Wakka sighed. "All right. Lets get out to the practice pool to see if you're any good, ya?"  
  
Tidus grinned.  
  
===================  
  
"You made it."  
  
"Was there any doubt?"  
  
"Glad to see you're still alive."  
  
"Alive or not, it's a sight better than you are."  
  
"Well, lets see what happens."  
  
"Yes. Not every day you see history coming together."  
  
"Wish Jecht was here to see this."  
  
"He had his path, as do we."  
  
===================  
  
Wakka chuckled as Tidus performed his tenth Sphere Shot in a row. "He's a natural wonder," Wakka remarked. "But I'd wish he would leave his sword in the locker room."  
  
"Can't do that," Zell said, standing beside Wakka. Another Sphere Shot ricocheted off of the walls and returned to Tidus. "A SeeD needs a weapon in any situation."  
  
"But a game? C'mon."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Zell remarked. "I keep at least one set of my gloves on me at all times."  
  
"Gloves I can understand," Wakka said. "But a big sword?"  
  
Zell chuckled. "It's all about the SeeD's purpose. For me, it was defeating Ultimecia. For Tidus, well, he came up against Sin and wasn't really sucessful."  
  
Wakka scowled. "I still don't get how you can explain something as powerful as Sin's Toxin to something that a human mind could do. Or how you two, Selphie and Irvine came out of it without being affected."  
  
"You'd need to study hard like Tidus did, and even he doesn't fully understand the situation with Sin." Zell remarked. "Oi! Tidus! That's enough or you'll wear yourself down for the game!"  
  
Tidus waded out of the pool and grinned up at them, hauling himself up onto the sides. "Me? Get worn down? Hell, I once played a 38 hour game of Blitzball over the weekend. And then I stayed underwater for like, ever!"  
  
Wakka smirked at his attitude. "C'mon, lets get you signed up in the Aurochs starting line up."  
  
"I'll go find us some good seats with the others," Zell said. "Take it easy you two."  
  
Tidus looked at Wakka as Zell left and said, "So.... ever hear of the Jecht Shot?"  
  
Wakka blinked. "Jecht Shot?"  
  
"I'll show it you to later," Tidus said with a grin.  
  
Halfway to the registration office, Irvine jogged up, grinning. "Hey!"  
  
"What is it?" Wakka asked. "We only have a few more minutes to get Tidus registered."  
  
"Did that already," Irvine replied with a grin. At Wakka's fish impression, he chuckled. "And get this; I got you guys playing against someone other than the Goers. The Aurochs have gotten seeded! You don't have to worry about the Guado Glories or the Kilika Beasts or even the Ronso Fangs!"  
  
"Really?" Wakka went wide eyed at the news.  
  
"Yeah. And because the team got seeded, play the Al Bhed Psyches and you'll be in the finals!"  
  
"This is great, Wakka!" Tidus exclaimed, clapping Wakka on the back. "If we get a few buys, and defeat the Psyches in the first game, then we'll be going up against the final team!"  
  
"About time," Wakka said. "We always played the Goers in the first round. Now, we have a fighting chance!"  
  
"Everyone!" The trio turned to see Yuna rushing up with Kimahri trailing behind. Lulu was nowhere in sight, either with Selphie and Irvine getting seats, or back at the locker room. "Maester Mika is docking in dock 1!"  
  
"The Maester? Here?" Wakka exclaimed.  
  
"A Maester? Is that anything like a President?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Sounds like a big guy," Zell commented, folding his arms.  
  
"He is the leader of the people of Spira!" Yuna exclaimed. "Lets go see him!"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "You guys go. I'll go and find us a group of seats. I'm sure the stands are packed now."  
  
"Okay. See you later then." The others rushed off as Selphie made a beeline out of the Aurochs room.  
  
===================  
  
Music was being played as people crowded around the dock, awaiting the arrival of the Maester. Arriving on the scene, the music intencified as a man with blue hair, dressed in red and blue decended the ramp. His hair came out in three spikes, and his forehead had blue vein like markings on it. His eyes were narrow, but there was a hint of strength in it. His chest was decorated with two black dragon tattoos on either side of his broad chest.  
  
People began to bow as Zell and Tidus looked around. Wakka and Yuna had also bowed along with Kimahri. Tidus blinked. "The blitzball sign of victory?" he mumurred to himself.  
  
"You two, bow your head!" Wakka chided in a low voice.  
  
The man turned around, knelt and bowed as an elderly man came down the ramp. He wore green, white and black, and wore a hat. His face was puckered with wrinkles and he sported a neatly trimmed white beard and mustache. He looked pleasant, and wise.  
  
"People of Spira, I thank you for your welcome." he said. Then, turning to the man before him and said, "Arise, Maester Seymour."  
  
The man named Seymour stood and turned to the crowd. "I am Maester Seymour Guado. It is a privilage to be here. My father, Maester Jyscal Guado, sought to end the emnity between Guado and all of Spira. I vow to continue his work and fulfill his dreams."  
  
Tidus' eyes narrowed. Zell looked at him and made a few hand motions. Tidus answered back with a different pattern. Zell extended his sences outward and was almost staggered at the power of the young man before him. An awed, "Whoa," escaped his lips.  
  
As the crowd began to disperse, the man walked up to Yuna and bowed to her. "Lady Summoner, I presume?"  
  
"I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid," Yuna managed, staring at Seymour while doing the prayer.  
  
"Ah, High Summoner Braska's daughter." Seymour prayed to Yuna in respect. He glanced at the others, especially at the weapons Zell, Tidus and Kimahri carried. As his eyes laid on Irvine, and especially the rifle that flashed under his long coat, his eyes narrowed very slightly. Only the SeeD's caught the motion. "And are these your guardians?"  
  
"Only Kimahri and Wakka," she replied firmly. "The rest of my guardians are helping with the Tournament. The other two are my friends, Zell, Tidus and Irvine."  
  
"Keeping your friends close," Seymour said with a slight smile. "A fitting choice. I will see you later, at the tournament, Lady Yuna." With that, Seymour was gone, two Guado following close behind.  
  
Tidus shuddered as soon as Seymour was out of sight. "What's with him?"  
  
"He's a Maester, ya? Better get used to it," Wakka replied.  
  
"Not that." Everyone turned to look at Zell who scowled. "He has WAY too much power for just a Maester. Tidus and I could feel his magical energies as soon as we laid eyes on him."  
  
"The Guado are powerful people," Yuna stated. "It is only fitting that he has magical abilities that we do not have."  
  
"Something about him gives me the creeps though," Irvine remarked. "It's like being in the Lunatic Pandora all over again."  
  
Tidus nodded. "I don't trust him."  
  
"Hey, watch your mouths, ya? You want to get us into trouble?" Wakka inquired indignantly. "Talk like that'll get you branded for rebels."  
  
Tidus made a grunting noise. "Well, never mind that then. Lets go and get ready. Blitzball doesn't play itself."  
  
As they returned towards the stadium, Tidus turned to Zell and mumurred, "He had a hell of a lot of Ultima, doesn't he?"  
  
Zell merely nodded in reply.  
  
"That guy gave off too much power," Irvine remarked in a low voice. "Lets keep an eye on him."  
  
==================  
  
After briefing the team on the game plan, Wakka and Tidus settled down for the long wait. "So....." Wakka said slowly. "In Zanarkand, they have blitz, ya?"  
  
"Best teams ever," Tidus replied with a smirk. "There's the Abes who I play for. Then there's the Duggles, the Sabers, and the Dragoons. Oh, and then there's the SeeD teams who play in the same league as everyone else. There's the Cactuars, the Chocobos, and the Moogles. The Catuars are the ones who are high on techniques that inflict stuff like sleep, draining your strength or even poisoning you. Then the Chocobos play fair, but they are powerful guys. The Moogles are the ones you have to watch out for though. They're small, fast and female. Some of them hit hard too." Tidus rubbed his chest in memory of a strike from the Moogles Center Forward, Linna.  
  
"Hard to believe that you, of all people are from a place with Machina," Wakka said, propping his chin on his fist. Wakka then sighed as he looked at Tidus. "You look so much like Chappu."  
  
"Who's Chappu?" Tidus asked.  
  
"My brother. About your age actually. He became a Crusader, fought Sin last year during the tournament. I couldn't keep my mind on the game, thought about Chappu."  
  
"I take it by your tone that he died." Tidus sighed. "A lot of SeeDs die against Sin. We stop him at times. Long enough for a ten year absence. Then, he comes back, strong as ever."  
  
"How you do that without the Final Summoning?" Wakka asked, surprised.  
  
"Guardian Forces, Machina, Magic... a lot of things." Tidus shook his head. "I hope mom is okay. The loss of my old man devestated her. If I hadn't been around with Auron, things would have gone bad. I might have lost mom."  
  
"I... was only a child when Sin attacked Besaid. My mother and father died protecting me, Chappu and Serra." Wakka sighed. "I remember the horrible winds, the sheer raw power of Sin. That's when I decided, I would become a Guardian."  
  
"Guardian of a Summoner." Tidus smiled at that. "You must feel proud."  
  
"I am. Yuna is like our little sister." Wakka then sighed. "All we can do, is protect her to the end."  
  
"The end?" Tidus didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"When she defeats Sin. And brings about the Calm."  
  
"Something tells me there's something more to that." Tidus said. "As SeeDs, we can only wound Sin gravely, long enough so that he goes into a ten year hibernation. Or less."  
  
"It is..... when she calls the Final Aeon.... Yuna will...." Wakka trailed off as the Aurochs around him ignored the pair for their privacy.  
  
"She'll die." Tidus sighed heavily. "Not if I can help it."  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas," Wakka warned. "There's no real way to defeat Sin without the Final Summoning. And even then, we have to atone for our sins in order to purge Sin from our world. That's what the teachings say."  
  
Tidus restrained the urge to roll his eyes at that, but he simply stretched out and waited.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open as Yuna ran in, breathless. "Wakka, Tidus!"  
  
"Yuna? What's the problem?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Someone saw Sir Auron in the cafe!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"Auron?" Tidus scowled. "That idiot, what's he up to this time?"  
  
"You ain't going, ya? We're short a man!" Wakka said. "And the game starts in less than five minutes!"  
  
"I guess you're right." Tidus looked at Yuna and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry."  
  
Yuna looked penisive at that, but said, "I'm sure the others can help. You two play your hardest, all right?" She gave them a winning smile and ran out the door.  
  
Tidus grinned foolishly from ear to ear. "She's really something, isn't she?"  
  
"Don't get any more wierd ideas," Wakka said, punching him on the shoulder lightly. "Lets get ready for the game."  
  
Outside of the door, Yuna steeled herself. "I must speak with Sir Auron." She then rushed off.  
  
=================  
  
"Where is Yuna?" Lulu asked, looking around the stands.  
  
"She isn't here?" Selphie stood up as she scanned the crowded area.  
  
"This isn't like her," Lulu said, scowling. "There must be a reason why she left, without even Kimahri behind her. I'm going to go look for her."  
  
"I'll go too," Irvine said, standing up.  
  
"And so will I," Zell added. He then turned to Selphie and said, "Seffie, GF's."  
  
Selphie relinquished Ifrit, Quetzcoatl and Bahamut. Giving them to Zell, he junctioned them and quickly worked on his defence and strength. "Okay, lets go."  
  
The trio rushed down the stairs, looking around. "Where could she have gone?" Lulu wondered to herself.  
  
"She might have went into town," Zell said, pointing towards the large crowds in the area. "I think I see Kimahri over there."  
  
True enough, the large blue Ronso stood over the crowd, peering around. People were giving him a wide berth as he carried his lance in his hands. Running up to him, Irvine called out, "Hey, Kimahri! Where'd Yuna go?"  
  
Kimahri simply shook his head in the negative. Zell sighed. "Okay, the only place I can think she went is over there, towards the main town square. Lets start over there."  
  
=================  
  
"Excuse me," Yuna said, "but have you seen Sir Auron in here lately?"  
  
The barmaid who was polishing a glass in the time honored tradition of bartenders nodded. "He was here a little while ago, but he left twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you." Yuna bowed and turned around to see two massive Ronso standing behind her. "Oh, excuse me."  
  
The grey furred one looked down and said, "Yenke knows you. You know Kimahri."  
  
"Yes, he is my Guardian," Yuna said. The yellow furred one laughed.  
  
"Kimahri a Summoners Guardian? Kimahri small Ronso! Hornless!" And he guffawed loudly.  
  
Yuna felt her cheeks flush in idignation. "Kimahri is a trusted companion, ever since I was small. I trust him with my life."  
  
"Yenke think Summoner needs help," Yenke laughed. "Go, go to little Kimahri, Summoner." And the pair laughed their way to the bar.  
  
Yuna bit back a growl of frustration as she stomped out the door. Suddenly, as soon as she was out of the door, a damp cloth was slapped on her face. She struggled but to no avail as darkness claimed her.  
  
================  
  
"She was here ten minutes ago," The barmaid said. "Got into an arguement with those two Ronso over there."  
  
Kimahri and the others looked over, and the blue Ronso scowled. The pair looked up and the one named Biran laughed. "If it is not Kimahri. You forget us? Biran and Yenke?"  
  
Kimahri scowled and folded his arms in answer.  
  
"Why not speak?" Yenke inquired. "Kimahri not speak?"  
  
"Kimahri forget Biran? Forget Yenke? We taught you much at time of Horn- molt!" Biran raged angrily.  
  
Kimahri simply stayed silent, scowling at them. Irvine sidled up to him and muttered, "Take em on."  
  
Kimahri looked at him, and nodded. A moment later, Biran found himself floored by a tremendous punch. Yenke threw himself into the fray as well as the two Ronso grappled.  
  
Lulu sighed as she massaged her forehead. "This isn't the time or place." She quickly cast a spell that doused the fighting Ronso in water. "Cool off, both of you. We have to find Yuna."  
  
Kimahri shook himself off and nodded as he trailed after Lulu. Zell and Irvine were still snickering as they followed close behind. Irvine looked around the town and scratched his head. "I don't see Yuna anywhere. Where do you think she could have gotten to?"  
  
"If she was just here, she couldn't have gotten far." said Irvine.  
  
Zell then noticed an object glimmering in the light. Walking over, he picked it up. It revealed itself to be Yuna's staff. Scowling to himself, he turned to the others and said, "I think... she might be in trouble." 


	4. History Long Past

================  
  
Chapter 4 : History Long Past  
  
================  
  
Slowly, the world came into focus.  
  
Yuna rubbed her eyes as they readjusted to the bright lights of a large room aboard what appeared to be an Al Bhed ship. She sat in a room with a heavy steel door at the opposite end. And the window behind her was covered in a fine mesh that was interwoven into the glass itself, hard to break even with spells. She felt dizzy, like someone had clubbed her over her head with a blunt object. That, or someone wanted to use her head as a Blitzball with Wakka shooting repeatedly.  
  
Sighing to herself, Yuna got up and brushed her long dress off. Walking across the room, she peered out the bars and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Suddenly, a face popped up from behind the small window of bars. "Hi!"  
  
Yuna gasped, and stumbled backwards in shock. The door opened and a pretty young Al Bhed girl stood behind it, a tray of warm food in her hands. "Sorry about all this, but it's needed."  
  
She gave the food to Yuna who looked at her curiously. "You.... are Rikku, are you not?"  
  
The girl smiled broadly. "Yeah! I'm glad you remember, Yuna."  
  
"So your brother was the one who took me here. But why?" said Yuna.  
  
"It's a long story," said Rikku as she sat down, closing the door behind her. "Promise not to get mad?"  
  
Yuna nodded while taking a bite out of the fruit pie that lay on the tray.  
  
Rikku sighed. "We're abducting Summoners, because we want to find a way to keep them from sacrificing themselves when battling Sin. My dad, Cid, came up with the idea to abduct as many Summoners as possible to prevent them from going to Zanarkand and throwing away their lives."  
  
"But the Final Summoning is the only way to defeat Sin," said Yuna. "The only way."  
  
"But there MUST be another way!" Rikku exclaimed. "You don't understand. It's hard to see summoners try and try again, only to see them die at the end of their journey! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Can you bring me back? I am sure everyone is worried about me." said Yuna.  
  
Rikku paused in thought. She then nodded. "I'll take you back after you regain your equilibrium. That stuff we used to knock you out is kinda potent and leaves you dizzy for a little while."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Thank you."  
  
================  
  
"Yeah, I saw her. She was being carried over an Al Bhed's shoulder towards Dock Four. Kinda strange, but I didn't take any notice of it."  
  
"Thanks man." Leaving Biggs to his guard duty, Zell jogged down to the front desk of the Blitzball Reception and said to the others, "Yuna is most likely at Dock Four. The Al Bhed took her."  
  
"But why?" said Irvine. He folded his arms. "There doesn't seem to be a reason for it."  
  
"They could force Wakka to throw the game," said Lulu. "We should hurry."  
  
Kimahri grunted and his grip on the lance tightened.  
  
Picking up their pace, they rushed towards the dock. No sooner that they had rounded the corner, that a trio of squat mechanical robots leapt out at them. Zell sidestepped one with a yelp as it smashed into Irvine, sending him stumbling back. "What the hell?" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"Ancient Machina, salvaged by the Al Bhed," Lulu calmly explained. She sent a bolt of lightning down at one, causing it to explode violently into bits. "They are vulnerable to thunder spells."  
  
One exploded with the thunderous impact of Zell's fist, while another's functions died with the loud rapport of Irvine's gun. "Or just shoot or punch it," Zell remarked, tightening his gloves. Lulu gave him a glare.  
  
Rushing down the walkway, Kimahri spun around another which slashed at him with a mechanical arm. His lance thrust into the joints that held it together, and wrenched a gaping hole in it. Lulu fired off another thunder spell into the gaping hole, which blasted it into smithereens. Zell looked at Lulu who looked slightly worn out. "You're using your internal mana," he warned as he kicked one while grasping its outstretched arm. The arm ripped off and the machine twitched and deactivated. "The more you use it, the more tired you become. Try drawing some magic from them."  
  
"But they are not living beings," said Lulu, firing another Thunder spell with a gesture of her left hand.  
  
Irvine shook his head while calmly blasting the head off another squat machine. "Doesn't matter. A lot of machines carry various versions of para- magic, especially thunder spells of the common variety. Go ahead."  
  
Lulu looked penisive about drawing in the middle of battle. Kimahri grunted, and Lanceted the machines. Their internal energy depleted, they collapsed into useless hunks of metal. Smoothly sidestepping another of the endless machines as they rushed down the walkway, Lulu focused on the nearest one. the Jade balls screamed out from it and she felt new power flow through her body. She then snapped out as green magic flared around her. "Thunder!"  
  
A similar bolt lanced down from the heavens and struck the nearby machine. Instead of feeling the drain from her internal mana, Lulu mentally noted a tally knock down one point from her internal stock. Constantly drawing from the various machines, they finally reached Dock Four where an Al Bhed ship sat.  
  
With Kimahri in the lead, they climbed the ramp to the dock. No sooner than they had boarded, then a huge machine rose from the deck below. It was big, with two mechanical arms on either side, and a spinning pair of gears on the top. It rumbled menacingly as it barred the way between them and the door. Zell groaned. "Aw man. This is not helping."  
  
The sides opened up, and a flurry of Blitzballs flew out at them. It would have been laughable, save for the fact that the velocity of the balls made dents in the deck and the side of the dock.  
  
Zell tightened his gloves, grinned wolfishly and crowed, "Lets get it on!"  
  
================  
  
"Boy, they sure are late." said Selphie. She sat in the stands, saving seats for her friends who had promised to return shortly. Sighing, she settled down to watch the game.  
  
"Pleasant day." Selphie jumped. She had been so into the game, the Beasts versus the Fangs, that she had not noticed the man who sat down beside her. He was an odd one, dressed in a dark red robe that had a gold trimmed shoulder guard, woven directly into the robe itself. He wore black with a skintight shirt that had gold trim on it, revealing strong sculped muscles. His left arm was thrust through the front of his robe, and it dangled there. She had a suspicion that it could be useless but that thought was quickly dispelled as it twitched and she caught a glimpse of his heavily muscled left arm under the robe.  
  
At his side he carried a long blade. It was like a katana, only much bigger in size and weight. On his belt, he carried a clay jug of what she supposed was wine of some sort. He sported black hair in a sprayed slicked back look, sunglasses and a scar that went from his forehead, over his eye and down to his jawline on his right eye.  
  
"Um... yes it is." The man was strong. She could feel it, and he carried quite the amount of untrained para-magic within that frame.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting you. I am Auron." said the man.  
  
"Selphie." Selphie said.  
  
"Ah. So you are the girl who accompanied Summoner Yuna from Besaid." Sizing her up with a critical look, Auron smiled, but ever so briefly. It reminded her of Squall in a sence. "You have a strong spirit, and a powerful heart."  
  
Selphie didn't know how to take that compliment, so she just smiled and said, "Thank you." Turning her attention to the game, she remarked, "Who do you think will win the Tournament?"  
  
"The Aurochs." Auron's tone held no contradiction. It was like a solid statement. "The Aurochs will win."  
  
"I want them to win too," Selphie said. "It's so sad, not winning their matches for the last ten years."  
  
"They have a strong team. And Tidus is with them." Auron considered the match as the Ronsos scored another goal with a powerful kick.  
  
Selphie turned to Auron, surprised. "How do you know about Tidus?"  
  
"I raised him," was the simple answer.  
  
Before Selphie could comment on that, the horn rang, and both teams swam out for the next teams to play. The Announcers said that the Aurochs and the Psyches were playing next.  
  
================  
  
"We ready?" Wakka crowed to the Besaid Aurochs.  
  
"Cap't!" The Aurochs chanted.  
  
"All right, lets get out there and show them who's boss!" Wakka shouted, tromping out of the locker room, Tidus and the other Aurochs behind him.  
  
As Wakka prepared to enter the sphere pool, Tidus stopped him. "Wakka, relax man. You're so tense." He then grinned easily. "Just let it all out. Everyone. One big sigh. It'll help."  
  
The Aurochs all let out a tremendous sigh. Then, Jassu, the blonde haired and dark skinned player grinned. "That was relaxing. Okay! Lets win out there!"  
  
The sphere pool door opened up and they walked through the door and into the pool. There, hanging before them was the glowing sphere pool. Wakka took a breath, and leapt headfirst into the pool. Tidus dived into the pool, closely followed by slender Jassu, paunchy Keepa, red haired Batto and dark haired, dark skinned and tatooed Letty.  
  
Swimming out to meet their opponents, the Psyches were made up of slender Al Bhed, a mix of female and male players. From what Tidus figured, they were definately fast with excellent passing and catching skills. Arranging the team, Tidus took Left Forward while Wakka settled down at Middle Forward, and Batto at Right Forward. Jassu settled down on the glyph platform at Left Defence, while Letty settled down at Right Defence. Keepa settled comfortably, swimming at the goal.  
  
Wakka gave Tidus a smile as the horn was blown, and the Blitzball was shot off with the crowd roaring "Blitzoff!"  
  
Wakka claimed the ball and the game was on.  
  
=================  
  
Irvine aimed and fired. But to his surprise, his bullet only made a sizable dent in the Oblitzerators armor. "Well, that's not good," he remarked, dodging a hail of blitzballs.  
  
Kimahri rushed in, driving his spear into the center of the Oblitzerators innards, twisting. But with an electrical discharge, Kimahri flew back and rolled to Lulu's feet, smoking. He grunted and stumbled to his feet.  
  
Zell cast a cure spell towards Kimahri who grunted in thanks. Flashing a grin, Zell rushed in and punched the Oblitzerator hard enough to make it knock backwards a bit. The machine suddenly zapped Zell with an attack, sending him flying backwards. Zell rolled to his feet, singed but otherwise unharmed. "Wow, that packs a punch."  
  
Lulu seemed to be concentrating as light swirled around her. Zell and Irvine recognized it as a limit break of some sorts. Raising her arm, lightning crackled around it. "Thunder Fury!" Lulu shouted, sending down a hail of ten lightning bolts down at the machine. It seemed to groan under the stress of the blasts as it wobbled dangerously. But regaining its footing, the Oblitzerator fired off a volley of blitzballs at Lulu.  
  
Lulu was knocked backwards off her feet, almost sliding off the edge of the platform if Irvine had not caught her in time. Helping the pale lady to her feet, Irvine grinned and fired off a few rounds, making sizable dents into the Oblitzerators armor. He then scowled angrily. "This is getting us nowhere."  
  
Another volley nearly knocked Zell off the edge of the platform. Grabbing the nearby crane to slow his flight, he yanked himself onto the crane's operator seat and winced as his shoulder protested the quick action. "Definately not getting us anywhere.  
  
Another round of thunder spells scarred the Oblitzerators' armor as Kimahri went to town on the armor, creating huge rents in the armor. He grunted and slammed his weapon deep into the firing mechanism of the Blitzballs. The mechanism jammed and whined in protest as Irvine aimed carefully and shot several bullets into the mechanism. It ruptured with a thundering crash and Blitzballs went flying everywhere. Several struck Zell from his perch and he fell off the crane and into the water with a yelp. There was a splash, and moments later, a shout came up from the waters surface. "I'm okay! Water broke my fall!"  
  
Irvine shook his head as he loaded his weapon with Armor Piercing ammo. He only had so much left, and could use it sparringly. Taking aim, he shot a hole right through the generators on the top of the machine, ripping a sizable hunk out of the twin turbines. The machine sputtered as the teeth failed to catch and continue generating energy.  
  
The machine sputtered and crackled with energy. Kimahri charged at the machine, and shoved his lance into the open hole. He twisted it around as the machine groaned and strained from the destruction of its insides. With a final shove, Kimahri drove his lance deep into the Oblitzerators soft working innards, ruining them.  
  
The Oblitzerator groaned, sank to one knee and then with a creak of metal on metal, crashed to the ground.  
  
Lulu wiped her forehead as Irvine walked over and pulled Zell up from the edge of the craft. Zell had been able to clamber back up to the top. Kimahri shook his head. "Lets go," Lulu said, striding past the hulk of a machine.  
  
When they approached the door to the inside of the ship, it hissed open, revealing a girl standing beside Yuna who looked fairly healthy. The girl was dressed in Al Bhed tan, deep red and greens, but her features were recognisable, outside of the skintight watersuit she used to wear.  
  
"It's you! The girl from the ship we came in on!" Zell exclaimed in surprise.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. I'm Rikku."  
  
"You know this girl?" Lulu asked curiously. Irvine had the same look on his face and Kimahri was attending to Yuna who looked a bit flustered by being taken care of the hulk of a Ronso.  
  
"Yeah, she was the girl who fished me and Tidus out of the ocean," Zell said. "Wierd, huh?"  
  
Lulu turned to Rikku. "So why exactly did you kidnap Yuna? Are you trying to make the Aurochs forfeit the game?"  
  
Rikku waved her hands frantically as she shook her head. "No no no, nothing like that!" she said. "It's... kinda hard to explain really."  
  
"Hey, someone should get a message to Wakka, tell him Yuna is safe and sound," Irvine said, leaning against the crane.  
  
Lulu nodded, conjoured up a ball of light and tossed it into the air. After that, she turned to Rikku. "Turn this ship around. We need to get back."  
  
"Lulu," Yuna said, speaking for the first time. "Please, don't be too hard on Rikku." A pause. "She is my cousin."  
  
There were rapid blinking from Zell and Irvine but Lulu and Kimahri didn't seem surprised, other than a slight narrowing of Lulu's red eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "Yes. My uncle, Cid, is at the helm of the ship. He is turning it around back to Luca as we speak. And Lulu... I wish for Rikku to become my guardian."  
  
Lulu palmed her forehead in a very Squall-like manner. "Are you certian, Yuna? They did kidnap you."  
  
"Yeah but, it was for a good reason!" said Rikku in a forceful manner. "We want to stop the cycle of death!"  
  
Irvine looked over his shoulder. The boat had come into docking position at the harbor and was easing in at dock four once more. "We should discuss this with everyone else. The Game is about to end."  
  
"The game!" Yuna gasped. As soon as the ship docked, she rushed down the stairs to the nearest Sphere. Sure enough, the game had ended and the announcers were making the final comments on the Psyches vs the Aurochs.  
  
"Well Bobba, it looks like Wakka pulled a new trick out of his hat today as the Aurochs actually make it past the first round. Looks like history in the making as they advance to the finals against the Luca Goers."  
  
"Aw, our team lost!" Rikku said, dejected. "Aw well, there's always the Blitz Season."  
  
=================  
  
"Hey, you sure you're okay?" asked Tidus as Wakka collapsed on the bench.  
  
"Yeah," said Wakka, his chest heaving as he let out groans of pain. "need to rest up. No worries, I won't be ditching the last game of the Tournament. Win or lose, I'm going out with a bang."  
  
Tidus smirked. "We're going to win. And speaking of winning, we have a half an hour before gametime. Time to show you a little move my dad once showed me."  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus blankly before the blonde SeeD Cadet hauled him to his feet. Tidus shouldered Wakka as he turned to the rest of the team. "Anyone can come along. The new move is a doozy."  
  
"What kind of move is it?" Datto asked curiously. He had regained some of his color from eating the poisonous fruit and was helped up by Jassu.  
  
Tidus smirked, despite the lousy memories he had of his father, Jecht. "It's got a dumb name. The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark Three."  
  
The assembled Aurochs blinked curiously. "Kinda long name, ain't it?" said Letty.  
  
"It's a dumb name," Tidus said dismissively. "My dad gave it the name. The Announcers cut it down to the Jecht Shot."  
  
Following Tidus out of the room, down the hallway and up the stairs into the main center of the hub between the five docks and the reception, the group found themselves in the reception area. Tidus carried a Blitzball in one hand, Wakka shouldered over his other. The Aurochs sat down next to the Reception as people watched on.  
  
Walking out into the middle of the reception area, Tidus located a large pillar that stood facing a large outside section without the high roof. Tidus set down the ball and turned around to the Aurochs who had been joined by Zell, Irvine, Kimahri, Lulu, Yuna and the girl from the Al Bhed Ship who was now wearing a tan and green outfit with long decorative strands on her shoulders. Selphie watched from the top of the Reception. There was also a substancial group of people watching Tidus expectantly, and even some of the other teams had arrived to see the new move. Briefly, Tidus wondered if he should have demonstrated the move in the Practice Pool, but then again, he had been a showoff since he was little.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tidus crowed, getting their attention. "May I present to you, a wonder of a Blitzball move from Zanarkand! A move that hasn't been seen in over ten years! I present to you, the Jecht Shot!"  
  
Tidus turned, put one foot on the ball and kicked it out. It slammed against the pillar which he punched it hard when it rebounded towards him. It hit the pillar, spun briefly in place as it shot upwards. Tidus leapt a good fifteen feet in the air, spinning around like a vertical top as one foot came up, and slammed against the ball.  
  
The Blitzball zoomed out into the open air, nearly hitting a reporter, a fountain and in the distance at the Sphere Theatre, the sound of breaking glass and a very loud "OW!" could be heard.  
  
Landing gracefully, Tidus bowed as many of the watchers applauded, thinking it was an act for the local Blitz attendees. Tidus noticed, with some satisfaction, that the Luca Goers in the crowd looked green with either envy, jealosy, or fear.  
  
Sauntering up to Wakka, Wakka grinned widely. "Man, that was some shot. How'd you do that?"  
  
"Practice," said Tidus. "My old man told me that I could never do that shot. Imagine his surprise if I told him today that I could do the shot blindfolded."  
  
"Who was your father, Tidus?" asked Yuna.  
  
Tidus' expression turned sour. "Jecht," he said in a tone of voice that made it sound like he wasn't happy to talk about him. "He died, ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand."  
  
"Jecht? A man named Jecht, was High Summoner Braska's father." Lulu folded her arms. "Could it be possible that the Jecht you know and the Sir Jecht is the same person?"  
  
Tidus shrugged helplessly. "I don't really know. I thought he died ten years ago."  
  
Selphie leapt off the top of the Registration Booth and landed with a soft thump, startling anyone who was not used to her antics. "Well, it could be one freaky coincidence," she reasoned.  
  
Botta shrugged as he then checked the timepiece above the Registration booth. "We should get back to the locker room, prepare for the last game."  
  
"Right," said Wakka, getting up under his own power. "Lets do this."  
  
"We'll be waiting for you upstairs in the stands," said Lulu as she turned and walked away with Yuna and Rikku. Selphie, Irvine and Zell followed quickly after.  
  
"Final match of the tournament. Lets do this!" Keepa said as the Aurochs headed back downstairs.  
  
=================  
  
"Hey! Auron! Hey..." Selphie trailed off as she reached the fairly empty stands where the crimson clad man previously sat, watching the game with her. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Auron?" Yuna asked. "You know Auron?"  
  
Selphie looked at Yuna and said, "Tall guy, scar, big sword, dressed in red?"  
  
Zell almost fell over in shock. "THAT IDIOT?! What's HE doing here?"  
  
Lulu and Yuna looked at Zell like he had grown a second head and declared himself Sin. "Treat him with a little more respect, Zell," Lulu said coldly.  
  
"Kinda hard to respect someone when they grab you by the shirt and let you get sucked into Sin," Zell grumbled, flopping down on the hard bench ungainly.  
  
Irvine shrugged as he sat down. Rikku sat down next to him and said, "Hey, why don't you take off your jacket? It's gotta be hot, right?"  
  
Irvine thought of the commotion that would happen by just removing his jacket. "Um, no."  
  
Rikku pouted. "Aw c'mon, don't be such a fraidy cat!" She began to wrestle with Irvine's coatsleeve. "It's so hot and you must be sweating!"  
  
Irvine was sweating all right, considering the heat of the day. Lulu sighed and turned her attention to the sphere. Yuna giggled, but otherwise did not help the gunman. Zell had a smirk plastered over his face as he leaned back on the stands. Kimahri just grunted, folding his arms. It didn't look it, but it was hot for Kimahri as well. But he had learned to deal with it, considering he lived ten years in sunny, tropical Besaid.  
  
Rikku had managed to remove Irvine's sleeve when a few bullets fell out of his coat with a loud tinkling sound. Intregued, Rikku stopped her fussing over Irvine's state of dress and picked up the bullets. "Wow," she said, eyeing them in the sunlight. "These are really high yield explosives."  
  
"They're not explosives, they're bullets," Irvine grumbled, making a grab for them. Rikku darted out of the way as she admired the craftsmanship.  
  
"Really? Bullets that we have are hard iron balls." Rikku nibbled at her lower lip in thought. "Do you think I could borrow a couple and try and duplicate them?"  
  
"Hell no!" Irvine exclaimed, wrestling the bullets away from Rikku. "These are hard to make! They're Armor Piercing Bullets, top of the line and very powerful!"  
  
"Correction; you bought them at Esthars new store," Zell said with a snort of a laugh. Selphie giggled as Irvine scowled.  
  
"Whatever. I'm sure there's no shops for AP Bullets now," said Irvine sourly. "I doubt Cloud's shop would be around. It was in Esthar and by now, that city must be gone."  
  
"Cloud's shop?" Lulu asked. "A store of machina weaponry?"  
  
"Kind of an all around shop," Selphie said. She then turned her attention to the sphere pool. "Looks like the game is about to start."  
  
As usual, the pair of announcers for the Blitz tournament were favoring the lineup for the Luca Goers while continually pointing out the twenty-three years of loosing continually. Yuna wrung her hands together as Rikku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They have a good chance of winning, right?"  
  
"Wakka and the Aurochs are a strong team," said Lulu, shaking her head. "But they've suffered so many losses, it can become demoralizing."  
  
Zell leaned forward and interlaced his fingers in thought. "I think they have a chance. I don't know much about Blitzball, but they do seem to work as a team. If they keep pressing on, they have a good chance of winning."  
  
As they watched, the two teams swam out to meet each other. Meeting at the center, Bickson offered a handshake which Wakka reached out to grasp. Suddenly, Bickson changed his handshake to his infamous handshake punch. Wakka shook his fist at Bickson as the red haired man slapped his backside and smirked. With a very reluctant look on the Aurochs side, the teams seperated and settled down in their positions. The horn was sounded, and the roar of Bobba the announcer was heard.  
  
"And there goes the ball! Wakka claims the ball and he's off! Stopped by Graav, ooh, he's going to feel that in the morning! And the ball is claimed by Graav! Bickson! Doram! Raudy, OW! And he gets it with a nasty tackle by Botta of the Aurochs! Botta passes it to Tidus who, oh my Yevon is that a Sphere Shot? He shoots! He scores! And the Aurochs score first!"  
  
Wakka slapped Tidus on the back as he grinned at him. Suddenly, he was struck from behind with a foot. Wakka went reeling as Bickson sniggered silently. Tidus lunged at him but was restrained by his teammates. Selphie leapt from her seat and screamed, "Foul! Foul!"  
  
"Foul! And Bickson displays his usual roudyness with a cheap shot to the backside!" Bobba announced. "I'm surprised that the Ref didn't call that one!"  
  
"Yes, Bobba, that was a cheap shot. And the Referee is setting up the ball for the Blitzoff."  
  
The horn sounded once again and the minutes began to tick off. "And it's Wakka, Tidus, setting up for a Sphere Shot! Oh geez! That kid's going to feel that in the morning! Abus takes the ball, breaks through Jassu and Botta! He shoots, and yes! Keepa misses it and it's a Goal! That brings the score to 1-1!"  
  
"This looks like anyones game," Irvine said.  
  
"This is so damn cool!" Zell enthused.  
  
Rikku nodded. "I play, but not as good as they do."  
  
"Come on, Wakka, Tidus," Yuna said, her fingernails digging crecents into her palm from the pressure. "You can do it."  
  
"Blitzoff! And it's Wakka, to Letty, to Botta, to Jassu, to Tidus, to Wakka, looks like keepaway! Wakka heading for the goal, punches through Doram and Balgerda, oooh, that was some nasty Nap Tackle from Balgerda! I'm amazed Wakka is still awake! And Wakka shoots a Wither Shot! It goes, and whoa! Raudy buckles under the hit! I think he's been withered folks! And Letty Volley Shots the free rebound, and it goes in! Goal! 2-1 Aurochs!"  
  
A loud horn sounded once again as the cheering intencified. "And that was the Halftime Horn! Amazing, Jimma, the Aurochs are playing like a well oiled machine today!"  
  
"Yes indeed, Bobba. They seem to have found a wellspring of strength and power today to get this one goal lead on the Goers. A five minute break for halftime as the players regroup in the locker rooms to prepare for the second half."  
  
"I should go see if Wakka is all right," Yuna said, moving to get up.  
  
Kimahri placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. "Wakka strong. Be fine."  
  
Yuna smiled as she sat back down. Zell leaned in to Selphie and asked, "I thought he didn't talk from what Wakka said."  
  
"He did a while ago," Selphie replied. "Back in Kilika. He doesn't speak often though."  
  
Lulu shook her head as the teams swam out to the center for the second half of the game. "Hush. The second half is about to start again."  
  
"Blitzoff!" Crowed the stadium patrons as Graav claimed the ball. He swam out towards the goal as Wakka made a motion towards Graav. Graav found himself besieged by three players as he broke through one, but a tremendous kick from Letty wrested the ball from him. Letty powered his throw into a Nap Pass and hurled it towards Jassu who had swam across the mid-field line. Jassu caught the ball and was immediately stopped by Doram who wrestled with him. Jassu flipped over her, spinning around in a winding throw to Botta.  
  
"And it looks like the Aurochs are on defence!" crowed Bobba. "Strange that their defenders are out in the middle of the field!"  
  
Jassu's throw to Botta proved well timed as Botta incapacitated Balgerda with a Nap Tackle that sent the woman into a light snooze. He caught the ball as he immediately powered it into a Venom Pass 2 and hurled it to Tidus. Tidus caught it, made two motions and the whole team charged for the goal.  
  
"And what's this? Looks like the Aurochs are mounting an all out assult on the goal! With thirty seconds left on the clock! Tidus, pass to Wakka! Wakka stopped by Bickson and Graav. Wakka shoots! Rebounds off Bickson! Smacks it again! Rebounds off Graav! The ball goes up and there goes Tidus after it! Tidus, spinning around! He shoots! He SCORES! And the Aurochs in an amazing play, wins the Crystal Cup in a 3-1 Finale over the Goers!"  
  
"Amazing Bobba! To think that a team that had lost for twenty-three years came back and kicked the Goers out of the tournament, winning the cup in the same motion!"  
  
The Auroch fan stands, including the Guardians and Yuna especially, were cheering themselves hoarse. "We won! We won! Oh Lulu we won!" Yuna screamed happily, jumping up and down in joy.  
  
Lulu was laughing loudly, displaying her emotions for everyone to see. "Oh Wakka," she said, wiping a tear of joy from her eyes.  
  
Kimahri smiled, bearing teeth in the Ronso way as Selphie joined the small festival with Rikku and Yuna. Irvine and Zell shouted and whistled.  
  
"We have to congratulate Wakka!" Yuna said, laughing as she ran for the stairs. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Yuna turned and gasped as a fiends suddenly flooded into the stadium. Even the sphere pool was without fiends as the Goers fled. Wakka claimed the Blitzball floating in the sphere pool and crushed a Sahagin's skull with a mighty throw. Another one was sliced open by Tidus Longsword.  
  
More and more fiends began to pour into the stadium. Kimahri came to the rescue of a girl with long pink gloves and short brown hair as he ripped apart a Vouivre with a mighty slice of his Halberd, the fire breathing monster vanishing into pyreflies. Zell kicked another fiend, a Mi'hen Fang, into the air kicked it twice in the air and kicked the Fang into the wall. It yelped and died, exploding into pyreflies.  
  
Irvine's rifle spoke twice as he blasted the head off of a Garuda. The giant bird crashed into the side of the stadium, vanishing into pyreflies. "SeeD!" He shouted, feeling nostalgic.  
  
Yuna casted a healing spell on a injured guard who had been knocked down and bitten by several fangs. Rikku had pulled out a wicked claw weapon from her back pocket and savagely ripped them apart. Lulu drew and casted several varieties of Fire magic at the various fiends.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Zell groused as he snapped a Mi'hen Fang over his knee, breaking it's spine. He glowed with red energy as he rushed into the pack, shouting various technique names before glowing a brilliant red light as he shouted, "Meteor Barret!" He literally drove through the body of a giant Garuda, emerging from the other side. The Garuda vanished into pyreflies.  
  
"Limit Break Time!" Selphie crowed. She flared with light and pointed at a huge group of fiends. "The End!"  
  
What happened next would have Wakka swearing he was halucinating when he and Tidus arrived to the fight, dripping wet from their time in the sphere pool. A huge group of fiends just laid down in a patch of flowers that suddenly appeared and they vanished painlessly, as if they were Sent. Wakka shook his head, muttered, "I must be seeing things," and went to work demolishing airborn fiends with precise throws of his Blitzball.  
  
Tidus waded into the fray, slashing and hacking. He was knocked back by a large Vouivre who then inhaled and breathed fire on him. Tidus threw up his arms to shield his face as flames engulphed him.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna shouted, pausing to dodge and club a Mi'hen Fang over the head rather ineffectively. It was quickly dispatched of by a blast of magic from Lulu.  
  
From the flames, Tidus suddenly leapt out, a bit singed but rather fine as he glowed in mid air, flipping around. The blade of his longsword cleaved the Vouvire in two as the halves vanished. "Oh yeah!" Tidus shouted, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"They're endless!" Irvine shouted, shooting two airborne fiends out of the air. "How are we supposed to stop them?"  
  
"I can think of one way!" Zell shouted. "Yuna, summon something!"  
  
Yuna nodded as she got some space. Kimahri moved to protect her, as with Lulu. A glyph formed around her as Valefor soared into view from the heavens. It began clawing the Garudas that flew around the stadium.  
  
"It's go time!" Selphie shouted. She called forth a Guardian Force from her mind and it responded. Zell did the same, as with Irvine.  
  
Light spun around the trio as their best GF's came quickly. The pair of Brothers appeared before Irvine. Zell's Quetzacotl appeared in the skies above, and a whistle in the distance was heard as a pair of train track guards appeared.  
  
"Everyone out of the way!" Zell roared as Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri herded the people out of the way.  
  
Quetzacotl's beak flashed with electrical power as it slammed into the fiends. Many died in the initial attack as a huge dome of raw electricity electrocuted several others in the immediate area.  
  
Brothers, Minotaur and Sacred, herded their opponents into a contained area as Sacred hauled a huge piece of false earth from the ground, and threw the ground fiends into the air. A quick game of Rock, Paper, Sissors wound up with Sacred being tossed into the air. A resounding crash was heard as the piece of earth exploded into fragments, taking the fiends with them.  
  
The train track guards then lowered as a whistle was heard. Fiends trapped within the firey tracks were either squished or slammed into the air where they immediately exploded into pyreflies as Doomtrain ran them over and quickly vanished as with Brothers and Quetzacotl.  
  
The Guardian Forces, along with Valefor had signifigantly decreased the population of fiends in the area. Tidus and Kimahri, the ones with the bladed weapons, went to town on most of the land based fiends while Zell took on the speedy Mi'hen Fangs. Selphie drew and casted Protect and Haste repeatedly, making the already speedy team of Guardians and SeeD's even faster. Together, they defeated many fiends, but soon, they began to tire.  
  
Wakka's muscles burned from the fighting and the Blitzball Tournament. He threw his Blitzball at the closest enemy, but was dismayed to see it crush the skull of the Garuda. The fiend bared it's sharp beak and with a screech, flew at him. Wakka braced himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But without warning, the head of the Garuda fell off. Wakka opened his eyes and gasped at the holder of the blade that had saved him. "Sir Auron!"  
  
"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, where did you get to?" Selphie exclaimed hotly.  
  
"Never mind that," Auron said, rounding on another Vouvire, slicing it in half. His sharp Katana cut through many fiends like they were butter.  
  
"Man, he's good," Wakka said in awe.  
  
"It's nothing special," Tidus said, letting himself rest from the fight as Auron carved up more fiends. Silently though, he was impressed at the way Auron handled himself. It reminded him a lot of his old man, though how much it pained him to think of Jecht.  
  
Zell slumped to his knees as he breathed heavily. "Man, is that all of them?"  
  
"I think so," Lulu said as Auron ripped one last Garuda apart. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Aw shucks, ma'am," Irvine drawled, despite his tiredness. "Wern't nothing."  
  
Auron finished off the last Garuda and walked back. He looked at the exhausted group and raised his good eyebrow. "Tired already?" he quipped, his voice low and even.  
  
"Very funny, Auron," Tidus grumbled.  
  
At that moment, Maester Mika walked out onto the Balcony. He looked down and called out, "Summoner Yuna. Has the situation been handled?"  
  
"Maester Mika!" Yuna made the sign of prayer to the aged man. "Yes, it has."  
  
"Praise be to Yevon," Mika said with a smile.  
  
Without warning, a Garuda rose up from behind the sphere pool, hidden from the fighters. It screeched and headed for the Maester. Tidus broke into action as he charged for the Maester. Running up the stairs, he leapt, and tackled the elderly Maester as the Garuda nearly took out his head. The Garuda rounded, and Tidus brought up his sword to try and defeat it.  
  
And in an instant, the Garuda had exploded into pyreflies. Tidus lowered his arm as a man stood over him.  
  
The man held out his hand and helped him and Maester Mika to their feet. Tidus looked at the man and said, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," replied the man. The man then turned to Maester Mika and asked, "Maester Mika, are you all right?"  
  
"Thanks to this heroic young man," Mika said, nodding. "Thank you."  
  
The man smiled, turned, and was in an instant, glomped by three estatic SeeDs with a cry of "Squall!"  
  
===================  
  
"AURON! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" shouted Tidus as he got into the man's face. "What the hell did you do, bringing us here?"  
  
"Calm down," Auron replied. "All will be explained."  
  
"Damn well better be," grumbled Tidus, backing off. "So, talk."  
  
"You must have felt it. When you came in contact with Sin. A familiar presence, one that you cannot forget." A look came over Tidus' face as he thought it over. "Sin, is Jecht."  
  
"My old man?" said Tidus, aghast. "The thing SeeD has been fighting since who knows when is my old man? That can't be right! It can't!"  
  
"I am sorry," said Auron.  
  
Tidus punched the nearest column. "So then what? How will I tell mom that my old man is, well, Sin? She'd die of the shock! You know how fragile she is already!"  
  
"We will find a way." Auron then turned around to where Selphie, Irvine and Zell were clustered around Squall. Tidus looked over and folded his arms.  
  
"So who is that guy? A friend of yours?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Squall," Auron replied. "He was Lord Braska's Guardian, as I was."  
  
Finishing up their discussion, Squall lead the SeeDs over towards Tidus and Auron. Squall, Tidus noted, had long brown hair, and a wicked looking scar crossing his forehead. He was dressed for travelling in jeans, crossed belts, a plain white shirt and a blue jacket. Around his neck was worn a necklace with a roaring lion head on it, mixed with a cross. "Auron," said Squall. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." Auron turned to Tidus. "I am going to offer my services as a Guardian to Yuna. Are you coming along?"  
  
Tidus scuffed the floor with one sneaker. "All right, I'm coming."  
  
=================  
  
Yuna herself was surprised when Auron came strolling up with Tidus. No less surprised when Auron and Tidus, plus the four SeeDs offered their services as Guardians. Inwardly, she had been pleasantly surprised that so many people were willing to come along with her. "Thank you. Thank you all." Yuna said, bowing to everyone.  
  
"Man," said Wakka. "There's so many Guardians now."  
  
"You'd rather we leave?" Auron asked, and Wakka shook his head wildly.  
  
"It is getting late," said Lulu. "We should get some rest for the night."  
  
"No kidding." Wakka grinned, despite his tiredness. "This thing is getting heavy."  
  
=================  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead!" Wakka called from the table. Tidus had walked in, looking rather rumpled from a long sleep. Already, three tables had been pushed together to accomodate the large group of people.  
  
The SeeD's were sitting together, with the exception of Selphie, Yuna and Rikku. The three girls had formed a strong bond, as attested to Lulu who was up all night, listening to the girls chatter, laughing and trading tips on things. The Black Mage, similarly, looked a bit less rested as she had dark bags under her eyes. Tidus suspected she would need some more sleep before heading out.  
  
Kimahri was silent, but ate a simple meal of fish, rice and various other foods. Wakka seemed energetic, a huge happy grin pasted on his face. Of course, it could be attested to the huge Crystal Cup that sat on the top of the middle table, presented to everyone who walked by. The Aurochs sat with them as well, and Datto looked much better from his brush with the Demba Fruit. Auron was quiet of course, as in his wont, and he ate silently, absorbing the conversations around him.  
  
Zell and Irvine were coaxing stories out of an unusually chattery Squall. From what Zell told him the night before, getting Squall to speak was like trying to pull teeth from a Malboro. Squall also looked different from the descriptions Irvine provided. His hair was longer, and he wore a simple shirt with a jean jacket. He also looked at least ten years older. His most powerful Gunblade, Lion Heart, hung at his side in a sheath. He still wore the Lion Heart chain around his neck, and it flashed in the light.  
  
Sitting down next to Wakka, he grabbed a plate and piled it high with various food. Digging in rapidly, Tidus quickly choked and downed a glass of water. "You okay man?" asked Wakka. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."  
  
"I'm fine," said Tidus, coughing. "I'm just really hungry. Feels like a thousand years since I ate."  
  
A slight chuckle emerged from Auron as Tidus shot him a glare. Auron stabbed a sausage with his fork and smirked before sawing off the end of it. "Slow down," Auron said. "Your mother would have a coniption if you ate so quickly."  
  
"Mom's not here, is she?" Tidus replied, a wise-ass smirk on his face.  
  
Auron merely chuckled as he returned to his own breakfast.  
  
From across the table, Lulu stifled a huge yawn as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Wakka leaned over, concerned. "Lu, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No," Lulu replied, a bit irritated. "I was kept up all night."  
  
Yuna went red. "I'm sorry Lulu." Rikku and Selphie giggled.  
  
Lulu shook her head as she stood up. "I will go get another hours sleep before the journey today."  
  
"Where are we headed?" Selphie asked curiously.  
  
"To Djose Temple, past Mi'hen Highroad and Mushroom Highroad," Rikku answered. "Right?"  
  
"Yes," Yuna said. "The next stop is the Temple of Djose where I will pray to the Fayth there."  
  
"So now what?" Irvine asked. "Do we travel together?"  
  
"It's the best idea," said Squall. "Considering we have all offered our services as Guardians."  
  
"All right then," said Yuna, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "We'll give Lulu a couple of hours of sleep and then we'll head out. Let us all meet at the entrance to the Mi'hen Highroad in two hours."  
  
The large group broke into smaller groups. Yuna, Rikku and Selphie, already inseperable, went off together with Kimahri trailing behind. Tidus, Wakka, Zell and Irvine went off while Squall remained at the table, eating quietly. Wakka turned to the Aurochs before leaving and said, "We'll see you guys at the locker room. Have something to discuss, ya?"  
  
"Capt'n!" the Aurochs chorused.  
  
=================  
  
"Oooh, this is cool, Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed, holding up a pair of shorts and a tight decorative top that had a hood at the back of it and the decorative blitzball symbol on the front. The shorts had a long flowing blue and white half skirt on the left that seemed to appear like water. A brown belt and armbands and black knee length boots completed the outfit.  
  
Yuna flushed very red. "Isn't that a bit short?"  
  
Rikku shrugged as she put the outfit aside. "But it would look so good on you!"  
  
Selphie laughed as Yuna shook her head. "I don't think I would have the nerve to wear something like that right now."  
  
"Aw c'mon Yunie. We could wear it just once, save it for special occasions, right?" Rikku pouted. "I'll wear one if you do."  
  
Yuna sighed. She couldn't say no to her perky younger cousin. "All right."  
  
Selphie then yanked an outfit from the rack as she held it up. "Hey Rikku, check this one out!"  
  
Rikku looked the outfit over. It was a yellow bikini swimsuit with a pair of tight brown shorts, held up by a belt that had two pouches on it. Along with the outfit came a long red-orange scarf and two long arm-length gloves that were full of bows with a matching deep blue headband. Matching blue and white boots finished off the look. Rikku squealed. "Wow, that would look so good on me!" Taking the outfit from Selphie, she held it up to the light. "I like it. I'm going to go change!"  
  
Rikku ran off into the changing room as Yuna sighed. Selphie giggled as she handed Yuna her own outfit. The Summoner went off to change with a rather reluctant air.  
  
Selphie sat down next to Kimahri who wore a strange expression of amusement. "What do you think, Kimahri? Anything I should get?"  
  
There was a long pause as Kimahri said, "Selphie, should wear that." He pointed to a manequin as Selphie looked over.  
  
It was a dress somewhat in the style of her own yellow one, but with yellow denim gloves, a functional short scarf and a decorative brown belt with pouches. Selphie tapped her lip in thought. "Looks really good. You have a great fashion sence, Kimahri!" Selphie got up and got the outfit from the woman at the counter. She then went to change as well.  
  
Kimahri sighed quietly to himself. It wasn't easy, guarding Yuna. Especially when she had two hyperactive Guardians with her. He briefly wondered how Lulu slept at all last night. He could hear the laughter and squeals from the girls room, and he was three doors down with Squall and Auron, who despite quiet protests, snored.  
  
When the girls re-emerged from their changing rooms, Kimahri had to raise an eyebrow at the outfits. But then resumed his normal stotic expression. There was some worry on his part when Rikku convinced the girls to wear their outfits at least to the next stop. Lulu would be amused, Kimahri was certian of that. Wakka would have a conniption. Tidus and Auron, he did not know too well, but there was something trustworthy about the pair of them. The SeeDs, they would handle the change well.  
  
Kimahri could only wince as he gave up some of his Gil for the outfits. He had been eyeing a shiny new Halberd. His own was getting dull from the constant use. But he hid his emotions quite well as the girls paid for their outfits. Kimahri could only hope that someone else decided to lend the money so he could pick up that Halberd for himself.  
  
After giving the girls Spheres to contain their old clothing in, the group headed out. It had been almost two hours and someone had to go wake up Lulu.  
  
===================  
  
"All right team!" said Wakka as the Aurochs piled into the locker room. "Winning the Tournament is the best thing that could have happened to us. I'm proud of you boys. But, it's time for me to retire."  
  
"You've been saying this for weeks now, Capt'n Wakka," said Datto who was his second in command. "Without you, we'll be a man short."  
  
Wakka nodded. "I know boys, but we can find someone to play."  
  
"What about Tidus?" asked Letty. "He's a really good shooter."  
  
"It'll be hard, but it could be a good distraction when we need a pick me up," said Wakka. "You up for it?"  
  
"Lemme at em!" said Tidus with a grin.  
  
Wakka nodded, grinning. "All right. But just as a precaution, in case Tidus can't make it to the game, we should hire another forward."  
  
"Irvine and I could go out scouting for someone," said Zell. "There's gotta be a lot of Blitzers in the area. What are we looking for?"  
  
The Aurochs muttered and shrugged to themselves as Botta said, "We don't really like Al Bhed that much, so lets try to keep it to people who aren't Al Bhed."  
  
"Right. No Al Bhed." said Tidus, making a mental note on that. "Okay then, lets get going. We have an hour and a half to find a forward."  
  
After an hour, Zell, Tidus and Irvine rejoined each other in the front of the Reception stands. "Find anyone?" asked Zell.  
  
"I scouted a couple of people," said Tidus. "Wedge, one of the guards, and Zev Ronso."  
  
"Found one down near the bridge," Irvine said, jerking a thumb at the bridge behind them. "A reporter named Shaami. She's had some experience before."  
  
"I only found a couple of people, but one of them was an Al Bhed." Zell scratched his head. "I dunno what the big deal about Al Bhed is with those teams. I guess it's a race difference or something. The Al Bhed guy is named Nedus and he's a good forward with excellent shooting ability. The other is one of the guards up there, Biggs. He's a good forward as well."  
  
"We should get them together and try them out in the practice pool," said Tidus. "Lets tell Wakka about them."  
  
As it turned out, Wakka was pleasantly surprised at the variety of people they had found. He wasn't too pleased with the Al Bhed guy, but he could shoot. In the end, they picked up Shaami for their main forward and Nedus as their all around backup, as the Guardians were due to head out to Djose within a half hour.  
  
Heading back to the town square, Wakka's jaw dropped as he saw the girls new outfits. "Wha? What in the world are you wearing?!"  
  
"Aw lighten up, it's just clothes," said Tidus, though he was openly gaping at Yuna. Zell smirked and Irvine wished he had a camera.  
  
Yuna blushed prettily as Auron and Squall arrived along with Lulu who looked much more refreshed from her power nap. Auron turned to Kimahri and said, "You look broke."  
  
Kimahri grunted. "Yuna, Rikku and Selphie drain Kimahri wallet. No money for Halberd. Halberd dull, less pointy."  
  
"I have some gil on me," said Zell. He yanked out his wallet and withdrew some of the bills. Kimahri took them, looked them over and nodded. Walking over to the nearest vendor, he purchased a wicked looking Halberd and sold his old one. The Halberd seemed to gleam a dark ebony color as Kimahri returned with a lot of change.  
  
"Kimahri thank Zell." said the Ronso. "Here is change."  
  
"Aw, that wasn't much. Keep the change." said Zell. Kimahri pocketed the bills.  
  
"I'm surprised currency hasn't changed in a few thousand years," said Selphie.  
  
"That's one of things that has remained consistant over the centuries," Auron said, shouldering his own blade. "Come. We should get going."  
  
As the Guardians headed for the stairs, Tidus hung back with Yuna. "You look good," he said.  
  
Yuna flushed. "Um, thank you."  
  
"Hey, do you know how to whistle?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Whistle?"  
  
Tidus put his fingers to his mouth and blew a shrill note. Yuna blinked. "It's not that hard," Tidus said as they accended the stairs. "Just put your fingers in the mouth like this, and blow."  
  
Yuna copied his motions and blew. A sort of warbling sound was heard as Yuna giggled.  
  
Tidus smiled, pleased at her first try. "Just whistle, and I'll come running."  
  
"Ah. Thank you, Tidus." said Yuna. She ran up the stairs as Tidus sighed.  
  
Wakka dropped back and said, "She's cute, ya?"  
  
"Totally," Tidus said with a grin.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas ya?" Wakka warned in a big brother sort of way.  
  
"Heh. Who knows." Tidus got a faraway look on his face. "Though... maybe I'll bring her to Zanarkand. If I can find my way home, we'll go visit."  
  
"You sure you're not affected by Sin's toxin?" Wakka asked.  
  
Tidus laughed, patted Wakka on the back and charged up the stairs to where everyone waited. "All right! Time to go to the Temple of Djose!" 


	5. Ill Fated Operations

==================  
  
Chapter 5 : Ill Fated Operations  
  
==================  
  
"So how far is this pilgrimage going anyways?" asked Tidus as he walked alongside Wakka. The SeeD Trainee and Blitzball player lagged behind the rest of the group, mainly to talk to Wakka who had taken a liking to the teenager.  
  
"A Summoner goes from temple to temple, praying to the Fayth. Each temple has her obtaining an Aeon, to prepare herself for the Final Summoning. From here, the Mi'hen Highroad, we travel to Djose Temple. After that, through the Moonflow to Guadosalam. Across the Thunder Plains we go, to Macalania Temple. From there, to Beville to pray at the Temple of Beville. Then, to the Calm Lands, up through Mount Gagazet and into Zanarkand where the Final Aeon sleeps." answered Wakka. "It's straight forward, but there's a lot of trials to get through ya?"  
  
"That's a long way to walk. Couldn't we get like cycles or something to ride on?" Wakka looked at Tidus like he had grown another head.  
  
"Use Machina to travel? They're outlawed for a reason! What would people say, if Yuna travelled on a fleet of Machina?" Wakka looked like he was about to burst but shook his head. "Aw well. Oh hey, I got something for ya. It's not much, but I wanted to give it to you."  
  
Reaching into his pack, Wakka drew a glowing watery sword. Bubbles seemed to rise and pop up from it. "That is the sword you gave Chappu," Lulu observed.  
  
"Ya. Figured I would bring it along, in case I needed it." Wakka handed it to Tidus and Tidus checked the balance of the weapon. "How is it?"  
  
"It's light," said Tidus. "Good construction." Tidus gave it a few experimental swings and cleaved through a nearby plant. "Sharp and good balance too."  
  
"Was going to wait until we stopped for the night, but I thought you might need it." said Wakka. "That longsword of yours looks kinda flimsy."  
  
"Standard issue, and no, it is not flimsy," Tidus shot back, but he was smiling. "Thanks, Wakka."  
  
"Aw stop, you're making me blush." Wakka said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"If you two are finished talking, we have fiends on the road to deal with," said Auron as he unsheathed his sword. A large armored monster, a Bunyip stomped into view, with a pair of Buers flying overhead. The Bunyip charged the group as they scattered.  
  
Tidus brought down his new sword but the blade did minor damage. "Argh," he grunted, narrowly dodging the tackle of the Bunyip fiend. "Hey, anyone got something that'll cut through this thing?"  
  
"Little busy here!" Wakka called, throwing his Blitzball to knock a Buer out of the air.  
  
Squall, who had unsheathed his Gunblade, slashed at the Bunyip, and pulled the trigger. The bullet charged the blade with explosive energy as it cut through the fiend with a minor detonation. "There we go," Squall said calmly as the fiend burst into pyreflies. He shouldered the weapon, almost causally. The experience in his new stance made him look more like Auron in his fighting style.  
  
Selphie knocked another Buer out of the air as Kimahri finished it off with a strike of his new Halberd. "No problem," said Selphie.  
  
Auron suddenly turned around and cleaved another Bunyip in half. "Watch the back."  
  
"There seem to be more fiends on the road today," Lulu remarked as she casually blasted a Condor out of the air. "I wonder why?"  
  
"It gives us a workout I guess," Zell remarked, killing a Mi'hen Fang with a tremendous spin kick.  
  
Irvine pulled a knife out of his boot and drove it into the skull of an approaching Mi'hen Fang. "They're numerous but plentiful."  
  
"Why aren't you shooting?" Rikku asked as she mugged a Dual Horn, sidestepping an attack. The Dual Horn was then besieged by Squall and Auron simultaneously as Kimahri delt the finishing blow by Lanceting it's lifeforce out. The Ronso then turned and spat fire at the closest three Buers.  
  
Irvine stabbed his knife into the skull of a Mi'hen Fang that decided to take a bite out of his arm. He held his bleeding arm in pain. "I seem to get yelled at whenever I shoot," he mouthed, being silenced from the Mi'hen Fang.  
  
Yuna cast Esuna and Cure on Irvine. "It is all right," she said. "You can shoot if you need to. Are you out of bullets?"  
  
Irvine checked his coat. "I have a lot of ammo. Just not a lot of special Ammo. Heads up!" In a swift motion, he pulled out his shining rifle and blasted three Buers out of the air. They exploded immediately into pyreflies.  
  
"Nice shot!" Tidus exclaimed. He was then hit from behind. Grunting in pain, the grinning face of a Bomb stared back at him. "Hiya!" Tidus said, bringing his sword down in a cleaving slash that ripped the Bomb apart in a single blow. "Booya!"  
  
Auron flashed into an Overdrive as he leapt up and stabbed his sword into the ground. Fire erupted from underneath the remaining monsters, killing them with ease. Getting up, he planted the end of the blade into the ground, adjusting his sunglasses. "That's how it's done."  
  
"And Auron shows us all up," Tidus joked.  
  
Selphie checked behind them and raised an eyebrow. "You ever notice that the road just flies by when you're killing monsters?"  
  
"We were occupied," Lulu replied with a shake of her head. Her long braids swung back into place, resting upon the small of her back. "It can't be expected to remember how far we travel while fighting fiends."  
  
Soon, the group arrived at a large statue of a man with a giant sword in his hands. An elderly man stood before the statue, admiring it's craftsmanship. The man turned and smiled. "Ah, Lady Summoner Yuna. A pleasure to meet you."  
  
Yuna and the man made the sign of prayer. "I am Maechen, a scholar. I have studied the old and new world of Spira for ages. And are these your guardians? Quite the crowd I see." The elderly scholar turned to Auron and Squall. "Sir Auron, Sir Squall, so good it is to see you again!"  
  
"Maechen, a pleasure as always," Squall said, inclining his head in respect.  
  
"I remember when I met these two on their pilgrimage with Lord Braska." said Maechen. "Ah yes, young, powerful, loyal to their Summoner, and friends to each other. Tell me, how is Sir Jecht fairing?"  
  
"Can't say," said Auron. "Haven't seen him in ten years."  
  
Tidus knew where Jecht was. What he had become. He longed to tell someone, but Auron told him not to tell anyone about Jecht.  
  
"Alas, such a pity," said Maechen. "Well Lady Yuna, I must be taking up time. I will see you again soon." The elderly man smiled, rested his hand on the Sphere beside him and vanished.  
  
Zell blinked. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"He travelled by Sphere," Lulu explained. "Spheres are interconnected throughout Spira. Resting your hand on one, and acessing your next destination will bring you there. Most people use them to travel about to hard to get to places, such as Macalania Temple which is far in the frozen areas. The most frequent users of Spheres are the Blitzball Players. If they are far away, they can make a game, as long as they are close to a Sphere. It also acts as a viewscreen for games, so people anywhere can watch a game going on."  
  
"These Spheres are Travel Spheres," said Yuna, dusting off her skirt. "I am not sure how it works, but Rin, the propriator of the Travel Agencies has hooked up a transporter system that allows one to transport themselves back and forth across Spira instantly."  
  
"They're one of the machina that people use daily," said Wakka. "I don't mind em, they recharge your strength for free and you can travel, but it's just not how it's usually done, ya?"  
  
"That's handy," said Tidus. He folded his arms in thought. "Back home, we have Com Points where we can call other people. They're just starting to release the Transport Points so we can call reinforcements or escape from a dangerous situation." Tidus then frowned. "Wait. If we can travel through Spheres, can't we go to Zanarkand instantly?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "There is no Sphere at Zanarkand. At least from what I have been told. Otherwise, summoners would travel through Sphere to each location, rather than learning on the road about their strengths and weaknesses."  
  
The day wore on as they walked along the long Mi'hen Highroad. Once or twice, a scattered group of fiends would attack the group, but were easily dispatched in part of Squall and Auron, who took the lead with the occasional showboating from the rest of the guys in the group.  
  
Cresting the hill, the sun had begun to set and there were people gathered around a brightly colored building bearing the sign reading "Rin's Travel Agency" on the top of the building. "We rest here for the night," said Auron firmly.  
  
"WHA?" Exclaimed Wakka loudly. "This is an Al Bhed shop! No way am I going to sleep in any Al Bhed shop!"  
  
"And what's wrong with Al Bhed Shops?" demanded Rikku hotly.  
  
"Well, they're... they're Al Bhed!" Wakka reasoned. But the others did not look impressed at his words though some of them agreed more silently.  
  
Rikku pouted. "You're just a pig-headed meanie!"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Wakka would have pressed his arguement further but Tidus grasped his arm.  
  
"Hey, no sence getting worked up about this, Wakka. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." said Tidus. Wakka just made a huffing sound but relented his persistant arguement.  
  
"Argh," added Wakka eloquently a second afterwards. "I'm still not going in there though."  
  
"Fine," remarked Squall. He and Auron turned towards the door and marched right on inside. "Stay out in the cold. There's a tent in the packs somewhere."  
  
As Wakka sputtered, Irvine turned to him and patted him on the back. "Hey man, it's all right. I'll let you hold my gun." he half-mocked.  
  
Wakka turned a purple color and began chasing Irvine around the area, shouting obscenities. Selphie took to the chase, presumably on Irvine's side, but Rikku took Wakka's in a running and shouting match that looked more fun than anything else.  
  
"Boys will be boys," Lulu remarked, shaking her head. She then turned to Yuna who was shivering slightly. Arching an eyebrow, she said, "A bit chilly isn't it for that outfit, Yuna?"  
  
"I'm fine," Yuna said, teeth starting to chatter. Her lips were looking a bit blue from the chill winds that were coming off of the Spira Coast.  
  
"Hey, we'd better get you inside," said Tidus, leading her towards Rin's shop. "It's not good to get sick at any time. Especially not on a journey."  
  
"He's right," Zell said. "Potions and Curative Magic can't get rid of the common cold."  
  
Kimahri grunted in agreement and Lulu just helped the girl into the Travel Agency.  
  
==================  
  
"Sir Auron. I see you are well."  
  
Auron looked over his cup of steaming liquid at the propriator of the shop. Rin was a handsome man with long blonde hair. His goggles which were normally used in Al Bhed culture to shield their eyes from dust and wind of the harsh sands of Bikanel Island, was pushed to the top of his head. They also usually hid the spiraled green eyes many, if not all Al Bhed sported, although Rin was the most famous Al Bhed in Spira, due to his Travel Agencies. He wore bright yellow and had a friendly smile on his face. "The last time I saw you, Sir Squall was tending to you in my Travel Agency. How is the old injury?"  
  
"Well enough," replied Auron. "It's been a long time, and the scar has healed. I thank you for the medical aid."  
  
"There is no need. I would have done it for any man who had saved my Chocobos from being eaten ten years ago." Rin nodded his head to Squall. "Sir Squall. I see you have aged well."  
  
"At times, it feels like I'm older than I should be," remarked Squall dryly but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. "Sit down Rin. Have a drink."  
  
"Alas, I cannot," said Rin, taking a moment to uncork a flask from his side and take a long drink of something. From the tangy smell, Squall and Auron figured it was that Power Drink that the Al Bhed sustained themselves on in the Desert when they got lost. "I have much work to do before the night sets in. There is reports of yet another Chocobo Eater on the Mi'hen Highroad."  
  
"Another one? It seems like they pop up everywhere." said Squall.  
  
"Yes. Well, I must be off. I will see you later, Sir Auron, Sir Squall." Rin bowed politely as he walked away. The door shut with a low click.  
  
"So, you know that guy, huh?" asked Tidus. He had long since given up trying to drag Wakka into the Travel Agency, and let him deal with Irvine in his own way.  
  
"Rin. A propriator of Al Bhed Travel Agencies across Spira. They provide free lodging in exchange for purchasing goods such as Potions and Phoenix Downs." answered Auron. He took a sip of his drink and added, "We met him many times on our journey with Braska. Jecht liked him."  
  
Tidus made a sound but leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "I guess my old man actually did something right this time."  
  
"If you can say that," remarked Squall. "He was loud, barbaric, even by my standards...." A mischevious glint appeared in the Gunblader's eyes. "And he drove Auron absolutely nuts."  
  
Auron made his own rude sound but sipped his drink. Tidus laughed and shook his head. "That's my old man."  
  
The door then opened as Zell walked into the room. He looked cold and was strangely wet, but otherwise, relatively well off. Slumping into a chair, he took a cup of what Tidus presumed was coffee and slugged it down without pause. "Cold out?" Tidus remarked, smirking.  
  
"Not really," said Zell, taking another refill to the amazement of the Al Bhed Shopkeeper, her expression amazed at how he could drink coffee. "But when you get into a mock game of 'Lets Kill Irvine', that evolves into 'lets toss each other into the Spira Sea', it can get rather cold."  
  
Squall chuckled. "A whole new timeframe and you're still acting like a kid."  
  
Zell shrugged. "Hey, a guy has gotta cope with this. Speaking of which Squall, have you figured out how far in the future we are?"  
  
"From my calculations, at least three thousand years, maybe even four thousand. Auron and I have done some time jumping and it seems that there are several major eras of time." Squall pulled out a small notebook that seemed to have various markings around it. "The time we come from, is what is known now as at least twenty-five years in the past. For ease sake, we'll call it Old Past. Right now, we're in the Present, which seems to be a nexus point in time. I have no doubt that Rinoa and Quistis will show up sometime soon, if not have been about for ages." Squall's eyes darkened at the thought of Rinoa out there without him, but due to their bond as Knight and Sorceress, she should not have appeared more than 10 years before he did.  
  
"So there's Old Past and Present. What's New Past?" asked Tidus. "With any luck, we can go home, right?"  
  
Auron nodded. "Travelling back and forth through time is quite easy. You know what I speak."  
  
Tidus blanched. "What? You mean we have to...?"  
  
"Yes." answered Auron.  
  
Tidus groaned and slumped back in his chair. "Okay then. So getting back into what we know, we have Old Past and Present. What's New Past?'  
  
"There are four other major eras. Mid Past, which is Zanarkand, the one you know and grew up in Tidus. But there is New Past which is approximately one thousand years before today. During that time, there was a war between what was Esthar and Galbadia known as the 1000 year Machina War. There's some messy stuff there that I won't go into, but suffice to say it, that war ended Zanarkand and rose Yevon to power." Squall checked his notes again. "During the time between Mid Past and New Past, people soon gave their lives to become Fayths and produced Aeons."  
  
"Aeons are those things like Guardian Forces, right? The ones Yuna is trying to get?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Yes," answered Auron. "Summoners pray to the Fayth to recieve an aeon from the spirit of the person, who then relinquishes it to them." He then motioned to Squall to continue.  
  
"In any case, the Near Future is another section. Those events are still obscure to us, and even what we saw there did not make sence." said Squall.  
  
Zell looked confused. "But how can you NOT tell what is going on?"  
  
"Well, there is quite a stir afterwards, and knowing the whole story can make one try to change the future." Answered Squall. "But the Late Future is the most important. That is the time after Ultimecia, when the world is being rebuilt. As far as we can tell, it has been enshrouded in highly dense mist of some type. We have not been able to find out the whole story."  
  
"So, the question remaining; do we tell the others?"  
  
"Selphie and Irvine, yes. The natives do not need to know this," Auron said, finishing his drink that was now cold.  
  
"What about you, Auron? You're a native." pointed out Tidus.  
  
"I have seen more than the normal resident of Spira. There are some things, that keeps me from classifying myself as a normal resident."  
  
The scarred man got up and picked up his sword. "I am going to bed." He then strode to the room but paused at the door. "I have heard that Squall snores. I suggest getting as much as rest as you can." Auron then vanished beyond the door, much to the amusment of the two teenagers and the older SeeD who rubbed his scar in annoyance.  
  
=================  
  
"Brr... it's cold."  
  
"It's your own fault you big meanie," replied Rikku. She was dressed back in her peach and green outfit, goggles around her neck. Her new outfit, what little there was of it, was hanging out to dry on a helpfully provided clothesline.  
  
Lulu and Yuna were absent from the small group around the fire. Lulu had brought Yuna into the Travel Agency to sleep and warm up, while Irvine, Wakka, Selphie and Rikku dried off their clothing. Irvine sported a double shiner on one eye as he deemed to peek on the two girls while changing, citing, "I heard a fiend."  
  
Wakka grumbled to himself, dressed in his pants only. He then sneezed, despite the warm air that had deemed to begin blowing across the Spira Coast. His half shirt uniform hung on the line, as well as Irvine's chaps and shirt. Irvine's coat was thankfully spared from the water attacks.  
  
Rikku and Selphie looked rather perturbed at having their new outfits all wet. Thankfully, with the sport of Blitzball reigning champion across Spira, most clothing was designed to function under water.  
  
Wakka sneezed again. "Bah, I never get this cold. It's your own fault for tackling me into the sea."  
  
"You were trying to push Irvine into the ocean," pointed out Selphie, annoyed.  
  
"Him? He's like a Chocobo. All poke, no bite." taunted Irvine.  
  
Wakka barked a laugh. "That's what you think. Chocobos are fierce fighters, ya? Once, as a kid, me and my brudda Chappu, we once provoked a Chocobo back on Besaid Island. They have quite the magical skill, being able to cast Choco Meteo down on us. We ran all the way back to the village. Serra taunted us for weeks before trying her luck with that same Chocobo, ya? She lost too."  
  
Wakka poked the fire, flames leaping into the sky. "Chappu... looks so much like Tidus. Or is it the other way around?"  
  
"Who knows?" said Irvine, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure it'll explain everything sooner or later."  
  
Wakka shook his head. "The resemblance is uncanny though. When I first saw him, I was about to exclaim 'Chappu!'. But I know that won't happen. He's in the Farplane. Has been for a year or so now."  
  
Rikku hugged her knees to her chest. "It's hard, loosing someone you love. Sure I still have my pop and Brother, but it's not the same without my mom."  
  
"Sin?" inquired Selphie.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Yeah. Sin got my mom's boat. It was the same boat that Yunie's mom was on as well."  
  
"Why would they be travelling together? Or was it co-incidence?" asked Irvine, holding his hat over the flames to dry the water from the material of the hat.  
  
"Yunie and I are cousins," replied Rikku. "We haven't seen much of each other really. Not since Luca anyways."  
  
Wakka shrugged. "Well, at least you're with her now, ya? No sense getting beat up about things."  
  
"It's cold," Selphie said in the silence that followed.  
  
"That is is," said a voice from behind them. The voice was deep and belonged to a man in red who stood behind the four.  
  
The four looked up, Selphie and Rikku looking behind them. A quartet of people stood behind them. They were a motley group, but looked rather friendly. "Can we share the fire?" asked the first guy, a man with blonde hair and an eyepatch.  
  
"Gippal! Of course!" Rikku scooted over and let the four crowd around the flames.  
  
"The fire feels good," said the second. He had white hair and was dressed mostly in green. At his side was a staff but the way his coat was worn, he sported a firearm. "Where are my manners? I am Baralai. This is Gippal, as the young girl knows, and Nooj and Paine."  
  
The other two looked a bit quiet. Nooj was a man with long brown hair in a high ponytail and he carried a gun which seemed to be his only weapon. The woman, Paine, held a sphere camera in her hands and was filming everyone in the light of night. She waved a bit before returning to her filming.  
  
"How do you do," said Nooj. He then looked them over and recognition dawned in his eyes. "Ah, you are the guardians of Lady Yuna, are you not?"  
  
"Yep!" said Rikku. "I'm Rikku, this is Selphie, Wakka and Irvine."  
  
"Hey, so it IS Cid's Girl!" Gippal mused Rikku's hair and she grumbled, ducking out of the way.  
  
"I have a name!" Rikku whined.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Nooj of the Crusaders?" asked Wakka. "Nooj the Undying?"  
  
Nooj nodded slightly. "That is what they call me."  
  
Gippal smirked and punched Nooj on the shoulder. "Hey, c'mon Nooj, lighten up."  
  
"I am just cold," replied Nooj.  
  
"Well don't get too cold. Don't want Nooj the Deathseeker to die of the cold, now would we?" mocked Gippal.  
  
Nooj gave him a look but otherwise returned his attention to the flames. Selphie looked puzzled. "What's a Deathseeker?"  
  
"One who seeks their own death," replied Nooj after a moment of uneasy silence.  
  
"Man, why would you wanna do that?" Irvine asked. "It's good that you're alive, right?"  
  
"Maybe." was Nooj's reply.  
  
Paine sighed. "Nooj has been like this since we've met him."  
  
"Oh yeah, where are you guys going?" asked Selphie.  
  
"We're going to Operation Mi'hen," replied Baralai, his voice even and calm. "We are supposed to help the Operations there against Sin. It is part of our training."  
  
"Training?" asked Rikku.  
  
Baralai seemed a bit tight lipped after his little slip. Gippal sighed. "It's no secret. There's a joint Crusader/Al Bhed operation on the Mi'hen Highroad. Since I'm an Al Bhed and Nooj was a Crusader, we're mostly there as moral support since we're training to become part of the Crimson Squad."  
  
"A operation. To defeat Sin?" Rikku said, eyes wide.  
  
At the nods, Wakka gaped. "But... only Summoners can defeat Sin. Right?"  
  
"There's... a Machina there. One that's powerful to destroy Sin," said Gippal. "The Al Bhed salvaged it around the Baaj area, at about the same time that we found the Airship. After some preliminary test fires in the Bikanel Island areas, we've determined that it has enough power to blow away at least most of Sin, leaving it crippled."  
  
"And forcing it into hibernation," Irvine said, nodding his head. "Good plan."  
  
"I don't like it," said Wakka grumpily. "It's against the teachings. The Al Bhed providing Machina for use, and the Crusaders playing along?"  
  
"The Al Bhed wanna save Spira too," reasoned Gippal. "If it doesn't work, we won't need to try again until we get another weapon later on."  
  
"But if it does work, we will be able to stop Spira without the Summoners dying for it." said Nooj. He had a faraway expression when he spoke about death. It sent a collective shiver through everyone's spines.  
  
Before Wakka could protest, the door opened up to Rin's Travel Agency, revealing Tidus and Zell. "Hey guys, c'mon in. There's supper on the table." called out Tidus. "Oh, who's your friends?"  
  
"Want to join us for supper?" asked Selphie, getting up and grabbing her clothing off the line. "It's gotta be better than anything you can catch on the road."  
  
Nooj shook his head, earing protests from Baralai and Gippal, the latter loud and the former a bit subdued. Paine giggled a bit before saying, "Sorry everyone. We'll have to pass. We have to get to Mushroom Rock before midnight. We have a briefing there."  
  
The four left, dissapearing into the darkness of Mi'hen Highroad. As the four piled into the Travel Agency, Rikku had this strange feeling that she would see those four again sometime.  
  
====================  
  
"Yuna, are you awake?"  
  
Yuna moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, I'm up." she called out.  
  
The door swung open and Lulu walked in, making tisking sounds. "Still in bed. Everyone is waiting for you, Yuna. Here is your kimono."  
  
Yuna dressed hurridly as Lulu combed the girl's shorter brown hair and tying the bow on her back. "There. Here is your staff. Let us be off."  
  
The pair entered the main room where they found most of the men browsing through Al Bhed Primers, trying to learn the language. Rikku looked rather amused at the textbook Al Bhed they were spouting, mostly insults and macho posings. "Morning Yunie," Rikku and Selphie chorused as the group assembled in the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Yuna said. "Shall we be off?"  
  
"Yes, but first, we must deal with a little problem outside." replied Auron, walking in the door.  
  
"What kind of problem?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Chocobo Eater Problem," replied Squall, folding his arms. "They're everywhere."  
  
Tidus laughed. "How big could a Chocobo Eater get?" He was then pulled outside by Auron who pointed out the massive Eater who was standing near the edge of the cliff, holding a fully grown chocobo in it's massive hand. Tidus swallowed. "Shit. Yeah, that'd do it."  
  
"Then lets kick it's ass!" Zell crowed, pulling on his gloves and doing a warm up stretch before getting into a fighting stance."  
  
"Wait," Squall said. "Lets see what the others are made of."  
  
It quickly became apparent that Auron was the strategist behind the fighting. As Yuna stood near the back casting healing spells on people who suffered injuries from the Chocobo Eater's hard punches and ramming attacks, Kimahri and Auron did the most damage, slicing into the skin of the Eater. Tidus' Brotherhood did minimal damage, but managed to make the already created wounds deeper.  
  
Lulu also contributed to the fight by casting Fire magic into the wounds, burning and cauterizing them, but she also kept burning other parts of the Eater.  
  
Rikku hung back, but when there was a clear shot, she pulled out a Grenade and tossed it into the Eater's face after Wakka stunned it with a heavy throw of his Blitzball. Obviously all the Blitzing that he did made him rather strong indeed as hard flesh and bone was snapped under the attacks.  
  
"They're not bad," Irvine said. He had his gun out and slung over his shoulder in case they needed help. Likewise, Selphie had her old nunchucks in hand and Zell was cracking his knuckles. Squall came out of a scan spell and nodded to himself.  
  
"As I thought. They're weak against fire."  
  
"So the four elements apply here too eh?" Fire, Ice, Water and Lightning?" said Selphie.  
  
"Yes. There's some enemies that are harder to defeat if you do not cast specific magic on them." replied Squall. He then winced as Auron was bashed into unconciousness and was pulled out of the way by Rikku who searched her pockets for a Phoenix Down. "Auron's getting sloppy. Either that, or he's holding back. Again."  
  
"Probably holding back," replied Zell. "He must be letting the others learn to fight their own battles."  
  
Irvine nodded. Then, a flash of light emitted from Yuna and he said, "Whoop, Yuna's summoning."  
  
The whole entire group retreated to where the ones from the past were standing. Tidus was panting and sported a few bruises. "I don't see why we have to get out of the way."  
  
Yuna had completed the summoning and a massive red furred and horned creature set her down. It roared loudly and stared casting fire magic and tossing meteors at the enemy. "What kinda Aeon is that?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Ifrit," replied Lulu, catching her breath. She pulled an Ether out of her pack and drank it down, replenishing her magical strength. "When a Summoner summons an Aeon, everyone around her must pull back in case someone on your party gets hit."  
  
"Good plan." Selphie winced as Ifrit nearly went down but cast fire on itself to heal. "I think someone should help her."  
  
"You're right. But that thing is still too big," replied Wakka. "What can we do?"  
  
"I think it's time to teach you Summoning, Wakka," said Zell with a grin.  
  
When Wakka ran up behind Yuna and held out his hands, Yuna wondered to herself if he was trying to cast a spell when she knew that Wakka wasn't a Black Mage, and he definately did not have those abilities on his part of the Sphere Grid that they carried around. Suddenly, energy flared around him and he called out, "Carbunckle!"  
  
A little green creature popped out of a hole and leapt out. It's jewel glowed and it cast a glowing reflective barrier around Yuna and Ifrit as well as Wakka. "Wakka, what..?" Yuna asked but Ifrit pushed them both out of the way as it cast Firaga on the fiend. The Eater howled angrily but cast a Thundaga spell on Ifrit. At that moment, the barrier flashed and the thunder bolt slammed down on the Eater's head, making it's head explode.  
  
The Chocobo Eater collapsed and it vanished into pyreflies.  
  
Yuna dismissed Ifrit and turned to Wakka. "What did you do, Wakka?" she asked, amazed. "Was that another Guardian Force?"  
  
Wakka grinned. "Ya, I forgot I had it in my head all this time." Wakka tapped his forehead. "Zell thought I should use it."  
  
"If the whole situation is finished, we should get going. It is not far to Mushroom Rock Road," replied Auron. He looked a bit battered, but that was the price you paid from being careless.  
  
==================  
  
"And we stock stock stock, stock again," sang Tidus as he dodged, drew magic from the nearest Fiend and slashed it down.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" asked Rikku. "We've been doing nothing but calling fiends to us and you do that wierd glowing sucky thing."  
  
"Don't rush the uber stocking," replied Zell with a smirk. He jumped over a Bunyip and drew more magic from it.  
  
"We're all empty," replied Selphie as she drew once more. "How many do you have, Irvine?"  
  
"I'm nearly full of Cura," replied Irvine. "And Fira. Squall?"  
  
Squall dodged, drew, and slashed another fiend into oblivion. "Just finished stocking Thundara."  
  
"Sweet, I'm just done with Haste and Watera and Blizzara," put in Zell. "Selphie?"  
  
"All done!"  
  
Tidus cleaved a wolf fiend in two and drew from the remaining four. "I'm done too. Okay, lets go." He then flashed into a quick overdrive, slashing all four one after another.  
  
"Finally," said Rikku, sitting down on the ground, exhausted from drawing all the time.  
  
"Seriously, what were we supposed to do?" asked Selphie. "The meanie at the entrance won't let us in."  
  
Rikku sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I suppose." She then scowled. "So are Guardian Forces supposed to give you a headache?"  
  
"Not usually," said Selphie, sitting down on the grass next to the Al Bhed. "But we didn't have much to spare lately, considering Wakka and Lulu have one as well. You have Alexander which is a pretty powerful Guardian Force. His power might be giving you a headache. You should draw as well to balance out his power adding to your attack and defence."  
  
Rikku backhanded a fiend that was sneaking up on them and drew. "I got it. After watching you guys all the time, it's pretty easy to pick up."  
  
The girls looked over at Lulu who was drawing casually while Wakka seemed to be struggling. Tidus was literally making fun of his opponents by dancing around while Yuna had decided to draw as well. She had Diablos which would be normally grumpy but she seemed to enjoy his presence. Auron stood in one place and held out his hand, drawing constantly in a manner that would seem to be almost reckless or old hat for him. They didn't see Squall giving him a Guardian Force, but it was a general concencus that he was given either Bahamut or Eden.  
  
"Are you quite done," asked Dona who they had met at the entrance of the Mushroom Rock Road. "You are all acting like children with new toys." She was standing around with her guardian Barthello. Barthello had asked Auron for a handshake and nearly fainted when Squall offered his hand too. She didn't say it, but the way they drew Fiends to them was nothing short of unnerving. And without a Lure Bracer too.  
  
Selphie removed the ability to draw fiends to them and soon, the fiends were dispatched. Wakka grumbled but said, "I guess we're done for now."  
  
"Impressive show." said a voice. Everyone turned and there stood Maester Seymour Guado. He nodded to the people he passed who made the sign of prayer before stopping at Yuna who was looking a bit flustered. "Lady Yuna. An impressive display of abilities. May I ask how you do it?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is a trade secret, Your Grace," Yuna said, bowing. "It is an.. old family secret."  
  
"Ah, I see." Seymour then paused, looking at the area around him. "Do you wish to go to the Temple at Djose?"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace," Yuna said.  
  
"Very well." Seymour went up to the gateman and said a few things to him. The gateman nodded and motioned for Yuna and her Guardians to travel through. Tidus leaned over to Zell and said, "I really don't like him."  
  
"You and me both," replied Zell.  
  
"Hey, none of that talk, ya?" hissed Wakka. "It's bad enough you can't keep a dirty look off your face whenever you see Maester Seymour, Tidus. Especially when he speaks to Yuna."  
  
"Wha?" Tidus went red. "I do not!"  
  
"That look you had was so territorial, I thought you'd leap on him and start chewing on him like a crazed Fiend," put in Auron in his bland tones.  
  
Tidus grumbled but walked along. But stopped short, almost slamming into Kimahri. "What's up?"  
  
"We have stopped," replied Kimahri in his low rumble.  
  
"Lady Yuna, I am Lucil, Captian of the Chocobo Knights," said a woman at the front of the party. She was dressed in a purple outfit and beside her was a Chocobo. "I was to inform you that you are expected at the Command Center."  
  
"The Command Center?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," Lucil said. "It would not be safe to travel Mushroom Rock Road so close to Operation Mi'hen's opening manuvers. For your safety, Lady Summoner, we wish to have you at the Center."  
  
"That is fine," replied Yuna, speaking for the group. "Lead the way please."  
  
As the group travelled the rocky path towards the Command Center, Wakka looked around, visibly disturbed at the amount of Machina that littered the area. Reaching an old machina lift, they were brought upwards to the higher battlements where before them stood a group of massive and aged cannons.  
  
Tidus whistled. "Man, do those things look old. I wonder if they'll shoot right."  
  
Wakka wasn't listening as he stalked up to one of the cannons and spat out, "Damnit," before slamming his sandaled foot against it. He let out a yelp of pain and hopped around it.  
  
Rikku shook her head, folding her arms. "He really doesn't like the Al Bhed, does he?"  
  
"Chappu didn't pray the day he left Bikanel Island," said Lulu. "He also left behind the sword Tidus now has. He took a Machina Weapon into battle."  
  
"That's not it at all!" Wakka shouted. "I just hate these sacreligious contraptions!"  
  
"Then you will hate Sir Squall as well?" Irvine pointed out, ready to get Wakka's goat. "And me too?"  
  
Wakka shot Irvine a poisonous look. "You I can hate normally. It comes naturally. But the Temple allowed Sir Squall's, um, gun, sword, thingy."  
  
"It's called a Gunblade," said Selphie, shaking her head. "C'mon, face it Wakka. You're just too outspoken for your own good."  
  
Wakka grumbled, cussed at the weapons but followed the group, limping all the way. Kimahri looked at him last and rumbled, "Foot will swell. Get Yuna to look at."  
  
At the front of the makeshift command center, Gatta stood. "Please prepare all items, equiptment and weaponry for the duration of the fight...." His voice conveyed a bordom that screamed lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Zell.  
  
"Yes there's something wrong!" Gatta exclaimed, his voice filling with anger. "I came here to fight Sin! I'm not supposed to get involved in the fight unless they come for me. I'm not even on the front lines like Luzzu is. I'm... just a guard."  
  
"Even a guard has a place in battle," said Auron, shifting the weight on his weapon. "Your story does not end until you want it to."  
  
Gatta looked defeated but nodded. "You're right Sir Auron. I'll continue my guard station until I am told not to." He then gestured in Auron and said quietly, "watch yourself around the merchant over there. He snuck in. Has really good weaponry for sale but they're damn expensive. I got ripped off for this sword here." Gatta held up a Flametongue that burned brightly in the dimming light.  
  
"Good construction though," said Squall. "Let it be a torch through the darkest hours."  
  
"And keep your head up. Stories come and go. I don't think yours will end for a while." added Auron.  
  
Gatta smiled, being praised by the two legendary Guardians. "Thank you." Gatta then turned to the others. "Please feel free to wander the area before the Operation begins." The crowd dispersed, leaving Auron and Squall standing in the middle of the area.  
  
"Auron." Auron then looked up at the portly man who stepped out of the Command Area. His brow furrowed and a small smile appeared on his face. Squall recognised him as well as he stepped backwards a bit to give Auron and the newcomer who came out.  
  
"Kinoc," Auron said in greeting.  
  
"Ten long years and you never bother to write. Where were you? And doing what might I add?" asked Maester Kinoc.  
  
Auron chuckled. "Blunt as ever, Kinoc. I was helping Squall, and recovering my strength. I was also, helping someone fulfill a request." Auron looked the man over. "Look at you. Maester. You've come a long way."  
  
"The same with you, Auron." Kinoc said. He then turned to Squall who was leaning on his Gunblade. "Squall. I've been meaning to give you something." He held out a hand and gave Squall a black ribbon. Recognition dawned in Squall's eyes.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Squall.  
  
"Two months ago, a girl and a dog literally appeared in my bedchambers. After calming her down, I was able to get her residence in Beville. She's on the main Temple level. Her name is Rinoa and said to give this to you if I saw you. And tell her that Angelo is fine." Kinoc shrugged his shoulders. "She's some powerful mage I have to admit. Nearly blew me across the room before I could calm her down."  
  
"Rinoa," Squall mumurred. "Thank you Kinoc. There is some good in that portly figure of yours."  
  
Kinoc chuckled. "I may be fat, but I can still fight like a man." His expression turned dark. "You know as well as I do that this Operation won't work."  
  
"Then why let it go?" Auron asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"Auron, there's no stopping them. Crusader and Al Bhed want to save Spira. The Temple is pretending to back them, but in reality..." Kinoc shrugged. "I can't stop it Auron. Neither can you."  
  
"I don't intend to," said Auron. "There's so many stories that will end at this place. So many more will be written."  
  
"You and your stories," said Kinoc. "I have set up a gather point at the Temple of Djose. If you need to evacuate, come and talk to me afterwards or before the battle. Afterwards, well, it might be a little late to do."  
  
==================  
  
"Wakka, can I speak to you?"  
  
Wakka got up from the table he was sharing with some of the other guys in the party of Guardians. Getting up to face Luzzu, he asked, "So what's this about, ya?"  
  
"Wakka, you have to know the facts. I was the one who encouraged Chappu to sign up for the Crusaders."  
  
There was silence, and the resounding crack of Wakka's fist hitting Luzzu's face was heard. Zell, Tidus and Irvine tackled Wakka in order to keep him from trying to maul Luzzu. Luzzu got up and rubbed his jaw. "I'm sorry."  
  
After Wakka stopped struggling, he said, "When Chappu said he'd come back, he'd propose to Lu."  
  
"Lulu knew as well," said Luzzu. "I told her before leaving Besaid." He moved his shoulder to reveal an ugly bruise that was fading into yellow. "She hit me too."  
  
Wakka sighed as he pushed the others off him. He then helped up Luzzu and said, "You die out there, and I'll find a way to bring your soul out of the Farplane so I can kill you again, ya?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Luzzu. "I don't have the yearning to die."  
  
"That is reserved for me." The group looked up and Luzzu blinked before smirking.  
  
"Nooj. What brings you all the way here?" asked Luzzu.  
  
"It's part of my job description," Nooj replied, his voice warm. The girl Paine was still filming. Baralai was leaning on his staff and Gippal was yawning.  
  
"So you want to go out with a bang. Help in Operation Mi'hen?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Nooj wants to die gloriously or something or other," scoffed Gippal. "Me? I wanna live."  
  
"We all want to live," said Zell. "I've seen this beast up close. It's pretty ugly."  
  
Tidus smirked at the description of his old man. Irvine cut into his thoughts as he pointed out, "You guys fighting too?"  
  
"It's like a test for us actually," said Baralai. The man was checking the rounds in his gun. Irvine noticed that they were newer bullets, streamlined. Most of the guns in the area were of semi-modern make but a majority of them were the old musket-styles. "We're not at liberty to say."  
  
"More help is always welcome," said Luzzu.  
  
Gippal then smirked. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to go torment Cid's Girl." he then slipped away. A minute later, a feminine screech of anger rent the air as Gippal commenced with the tormenting. The other members of the group dispatched and mingled among the group.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this operation," said Wakka as he sat down around a small table with food on it. On one corner, Tidus and Zell had cornered the area to play a game they called Triple Triad. Irvine sat at the table, munching on some cheese and bread. Selphie, Rikku and Yuna were standing around, talking while Auron and Squall paced. Kimahri hovered beside Yuna and Lulu stood near the edge of the cliff, watching the proceedings down below.  
  
"It has flaws," agreed Tidus, making a play that flipped over several of Zell's cards. "One giant weapon of mass destruction won't help. I've seen that thing up close before checking in here. It's so rickety, I'd be amazed if it can even dent Sin."  
  
"What worries me is that Maester Seymour AND Maester Kinoc said that the Temple is basically looking away." Irvine's eyebrows crashed together in annoyance. "Both Al Bhed and Crusader working towards a common goal. But the Temple is looking away."  
  
"There's ten minutes to the operation," pointed out Tidus. "Lets relax until our untimely doom."  
  
"Untimely doom. Fun," said Zell.  
  
"I hope Luzzu and Gatta will be okay," said Tidus.  
  
"There's always hope," said Wakka. "They'll be fine."  
  
"You don't seem too concerned about Luzzu," said Irvine.  
  
"He.... he should have told me sooner, ya? But there's no time to be worried about that now, ya." Wakka's eyes were downcast but his shoulders shook.  
  
"Gentlemen?" The four looked up at Gatta who said, "It's time."  
  
=================  
  
"Cura! Cura! Cura!"  
  
Yuna felt that the whole operation was a blur when it began. The fighting became blurred in between casting magical spells to cure, heal and attack the giant Sinspawn with the two claws. The explosions and the firing of the cannon was heard but there was the wave of energy that vaporized so many crusaders and Al Bhed. So many lives were lost.  
  
Sin was immovable, even after the blast of the cannon. Yuna healed Tidus and turned her Thundara magic on the Sinspawns head. Auron and Kimahri took out the arms and Squall and Zell went for the body. Lulu and Wakka took out the head and Rikku kept throwing Grenades.  
  
When the giant Sinspawn got up and Maester Seymour attacked it with the giant Aeon Anima, she thought it was all over. As the giant Sinspawn died, Sin, did something that would change her life forever.  
  
A brilliant glow flashed out from it, as a shockwave flared out. Heads went up. Bodies began to vanish within the brilliant glow of light.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened as the glowing shockwave reached her.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Sin was gone, leaving nothing but chaos and destruction.  
  
And on the beach, four members of the Crimson Squad were seperated and a lone Recorder woman looked for her friends.  
  
================= 


End file.
